The Perfect Plan
by ace-wang
Summary: [Completed] Semua orang tentu punya rahasia. Tapi tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana merahasiakannya. Salah satu cara untuk menyimpan rahasia adalah dengan membunuh semua yang tahu rahasianya. [EXO Tao as main cast / Yaoi / Vulgarity]
1. Prolog

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Huang Zitao, seorang reporter di stasiun televisi terkenal yang jarang diberi pujian atas kerja kerasnya. Dan karir Do Kyungsoo tidak beda jauh dengan Huang Zitao. Keduanya tidak menyukai Byun Baekhyun, sang penyiar berita utama yang sedang naik daun. Hingga suatu saat, sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Byun Baekhyun. Semuanya tinggal tergantung pada satu orang.

.

.

.

"Sayang sekali kau menjadi yang terbaik bukan karena kemampuan dan kerja kerasmu."

"Kau tidak bisa melupakan seseorang begitu saja. Mengubur mereka dan berpura-pura mereka tidak pernah ada."

"Kalian mengenal sang korban?"

"Aku tidak bersalah!"

"Dia ingin aku menyelidik Kris Wu."

"Kau tahu arti dari kata 'loyal', tidak?"

"Dasar munafik!"

"Dia tidak pernah pulang dari bulan September. Kau mengerti?"

"Jawab aku, brengsek!"

"Kumohon tolong aku!"

.

.

.

.

Semua orang mempunyai rahasia.

Tapi tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana merahasiakannya.

Salah satu cara untuk menyimpan rahasia adalah dengan membunuh semua yang tahu rahasianya.

* * *

**TBC/DELETE?**

* * *

**A/N**:

Halo! Aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Semoga aja aku bisa mengembanginya dan kalian suka! Karena Rated M, pasti pikirannya ngga jauh dari NC, kan? Entah aku bakal masukkin NC atau ngga, tapi yang pasti akan ada kata-kata vulgar dan sumpah serapah. Tadinya mau di-rated T, tapi aku merasa lebih cocok rated M.

So, tell me what do you guys think in the box below? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

"Saya, Byun Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat siang dan sampai jumpa." ucap Baekhyun dan menahan senyumnya untuk beberapa saat.

"_Cut_!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang kamera.

"Kerja bagus, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun memang yang terbaik!"

Begitulah kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan para staf ketika Baekhyun keluar dari set. Ia pun terus mengucapkan terima kasihnya sambil menunduk hormat. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penyiar berita televisi yang sedang naik daun. Setiap kali ia muncul, ratingnya naik sekitar sepuluh persen dari biasanya. Maka dari itu, ditetapkanlah Baekhyun sebagai penyiar berita utama. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

Tidak jauh dari Baekhyun yang mengobrol dengan produser dan para staf, Huang Zitao merapihkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas laporan pada mejanya. Ia merupakan salah satu reporter yang bertanggung jawab atas berita dan info yang disiarkan oleh Baekhyun. Namun, tidak ada kredit yang diberikan kepadanya. Hanya Baekhyun yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh para staf.

"Lihatlah dia." Tiba-tiba Tao mendengar koleganya, Do Kyungsoo. Berdiri bersandar di mejanya, menghadap ke arah Baekhyun serta menatapi mereka sinis. Tao tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedang kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang bagus darinya? Di mataku dia sama sekali tidak menarik." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Artinya penilaianmu dengan penilaian penonton berbeda." balas Tao masih merapihkan kertas-kertas. "Sudahlah, Kyungsoo, tidak baik iri terhadap orang lain."

Sejak Baekhyun dinaikpangkatkan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhenti berbicara jelek tentang Baekhyun. Selalu saja ada bahan untuk omongan. Tao tidak keberatan jika diajak mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Jujur, Tao memang tidak begitu menyukai Baekhyun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun itu palsu.

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. "Yang benar saja, Zitao. Aku tahu kau juga tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Dan aku tahu kau diam-diam setuju dengan ucapanku tentangnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring kepada Tao.

Tao duduk di kursinya sambil membuang nafas kasar. "Apa yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

Kyungsoo melirik Tao sekilas dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia kembali menatap kerumunan staf di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran penonton. Siaran berita ditonton karena informasinya, bukan penyiarnya!" seru Kyungsoo geram.

"Byun Baekhyun dapat tampil di televisi meskipun tanpa berita apapun. Ia dapat menceritakan hal terbosan sekalipun dan masih mendapat rating tinggi." kata Tao, yang akhirnya tersulut.

"Hampir semua berita yang dibacakannya diliput dan dikemas bagus olehmu. Tapi malah Baekhyun yang dipuja-puja, bukan kau yang berakhir di mejamu. Aku yakin tidak ada seorang staf pun yang memuji kerja bagusmu."

"Itulah dunia pekerjaan, Kyungsoo." Tao berdiri dan memandang orang yang lebih pendek darinya. "Yang penting aku mempunyai pekerjaan dan uang untuk kehidupanku. Aku tidak butuh pujian." Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang matanya mengekori Tao.

"Memang benar apa katamu, Tao, tapi tidakkah kau mau pekerjaanmu dihargai?" gumam Kyungsoo seakan Tao masih bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tao masuk ke dalam bilik kerja teman baiknya yang sedang duduk tegak di depan layar komputer. Tao sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya jika tidak sedang ada tugas.

"Dan sekali lagi rating berita siang ini mencapai dua puluh lima persen!" seru pria tersebut sambil memutar kursi berodanya menghadap Tao.

Tao yang menyandarkan diri di celah bilik kerjanya hanya memutar matanya malas dan mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong.

"Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun yang dipuja-puja!" balas Tao tidak kalah antusias, namun mengandung sarkasme. "Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini, Sehun."

Oh Sehun, karyawan bagian IT yang bertugas menjadi salah satu administrator utama situs resmi stasiun televisi ini. Merupakan teman baik Tao sejak bekerja bersamanya. Karena tugasnya tidak terlalu menekankan, Sehun mempunyai cukup waktu luang untuk tidur siang, jika ia mau.

"Tenanglah, bukan hanya kau yang kesal dengannya, Tao."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Tao mengibas-ibaskan tangan kirinya. "Masih ada Kyungsoo, kau, dan penyiar lain yang posisinya lengser karenanya."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil sebatang pensil lalu jari-jarinya mempermainkannya. "Mari kita bicarakan hal lain, seperti artikel-artikelmu. Aku masih tidak percaya kau dapat mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Dan aku tahu itu pasti melelahkan!" Pensil pada jarinya berhenti dan menunjukkan pensil itu kepada Tao. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir untuk mengambil cuti?"

"Cuti? Untuk apa mengambil cuti lalu berdiam diri di rumah sedangkan aku dapat pergi ke luar sana dan melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi. Memang melelahkan, tapi aku suka." Tao tersenyum kecil. "Atau kau berkata seperti itu karena bosan melihatku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tetap berpikir bahwa kau butuh cuti. Istirahatlah sebentar, pergi ke luar negeri, bersenang-senanglah! Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja keras." Lalu Sehun tersenyum menggoda. "Meskipun apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun. Kukira kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku untuk beristirahat." Tao melempari Sehun dengan benda terdekat dapat diraihnya, yaitu sebuah pulpen.

Tao bergerak keluar dari bilik kerja Sehun sebelum Sehun berkata "Mau ke mana kau, Huang Zitao?" dari biliknya.

"Ke toilet!" jawab Tao cukup keras karena jarak dari tempatnya ke bilik Sehun cukup jauh.

.

.

.

Tao mendorong pintu di depannya dan memasuki toilet. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahan naluri alaminya untuk buang air. Tao pun mendesah lega karena toiletnya sedang sepi. Dari lima bilik yang tersedia, bilik pertama pintunya tertutup dan sisanya terbuka. Tao berjalan dan menuju bilik ketiga. Setelah mengunci pintu, Tao mendengar bunyi kunci terbuka. Itu pasti orang yang ada di bilik pertama. Karena suasana yang sepi, Tao dapat mendengar suara air mengalir—yang ia pikir dari wastafel, hampir bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Ketika Tao mendudukkan diri di kloset, ia mendengar sesuatu dengan jelas.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun si penyiar terbaik di stasiun ini." Terdengar seperti Kyungsoo, pikir Tao.

"Ya, jika kau berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak dapat membantahnya, Do Kyungsoo." Jelas ini adalah Baekhyun. Tao menyeringai senang. Kapan lagi ia dapat mendengar perbincangan Do Kyungsoo dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya, Byun Baekhyun? Jelas ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk didengar.

Tao mendengar Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sayang sekali kau menjadi yang terbaik bukan karena kemampuan dan kerja kerasmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo? Aku merasa telah memberikan segala kemampuanku dan tentu saja aku sudah bekerja keras."

"Jika yang kau maksud kerja keras memerjualkan tubuh dan kemampuan menghisap penis para staf, aku setuju dengan pernyataanmu."

Rahang bawah Tao terasa ditarik gravitasi yang berlebihan. Apa Kyungsoo baru saja berbicara vulgar? Tao tahu Kyungsoo memang tidak polos—berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo dapat berbicara sevulgar itu dengan mudah.

"Memerjualkan tubuhku? Kau lucu sekali, Kyungsoo."

"Jangan munafik, Byun Baekhyun. Semua orang tahu kau itu seorang penjilat. Kau merupakan tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi karirmu. Termasuk menghilangkan harga dirimu."

Tidak terdengar suara Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo. Tao sempat berpikir mereka sudah meninggalkan toilet dan ingin mengintip. Untungnya Kyungsoo kembali berbicara sebelum Tao dapat melakukan apapun.

"Mengapa diam saja, Byun?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga akan diam jika aibku diketahui salah satu kolegaku. Dan mungkin aku juga akan lebih waspada."

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar mengecil. "Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi padamu." Dan kemudian Tao mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia berasumsi Kyungsoo telah meninggalkan toilet.

Sungguh Tao ingin keluar dari bilik ini. Naluri alaminya hilang ketika pertama mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia masih mendengar bunyi air mengalir dari wastafel sehingga Tao berpikir Baekhyun masih di sana. Tao memutuskan untuk tidak keluar. Bisa celaka jika Tao ketahuan oleh Baekhyun. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Tao akhirnya memberanikan diri meskipun ia masih mendengar air mengalir dan membuka pintu bilik yang ditempatinya. Tidak ada seorang pun di depan Tao. Hanya terdapat bunyi keran wastafel yang tidak dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena udara yang dingin, Tao mengetatkan mantelnya. Setiap hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan selalu ada asap yang mengikuti. Tao masih terbayang-bayang ucapan Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun di toilet. Ia memang selalu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menjual tubuhnya demi jabatan, namun tidak ia sangka dugaannya adalah fakta.

Tao memasuki bar yang cukup sering dikunjunginya ketika ingin melepas lelah. Tepat setelah memesan sebotol bir, Tao agak menyesal karena tidak langsung pulang.

"Halo, Zitao." Seseorang di kanan Tao menyapanya. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Tao memutar matanya malas. "Kebetulan? Bukannya kau membuntutiku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk apa aku membuntutimu?"

Tao mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah pembohong handal, tidak diragukan lagi. Setelah botol birnya tiba, Tao menyesapnya.

"Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia benar-benar brengsek. Berani sekali dia mengatakan aku mendapatkan posisiku dengan menghisap penis para staf."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao pura-pura terkejut. "Bagaimana ia dapat mengatakan hal itu?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa dia membuat-buat cerita agar namaku kelihatan buruk. Benar-benar licik."

"Percaya atau tidak, dia sering berkata hal-hal buruk tentangmu kepadaku. Ceritanya sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Andai saja dia tahu kepada siapa ia bercerita." Baekhyun menatap Tao lalu tersenyum miring. "Huang Zitao. Teman baikku."

Tao balas senyum. "Teman sejak kecil." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Huang Zitao dan Byun Baekhyun adalah teman baik sejak mereka kecil. Keduanya dulu tinggal bersebelahan sehingga mereka sering bermain bersama. Tentu tidak ada satu pun kolega mereka yang mengetahui tentang ini.

Tao kembali meneguk alkoholnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kau selidiki." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tao. "Kris Wu."

"Pemilik hotel PB&amp;J itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Beberapa bulan lalu, sewaktu aku masih jadi reporter lapangan aku datang ke kantornya untuk mewawancarainya. Setelah sedikit basa-basi dan beberapa pertanyaan, aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku. Tentu aku tidak dapat menghiraukannya begitu saja." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, sementara Tao menyimak ceritanya.

"Kami bertukar nomor telepon, saling mengirim pesan singkat dan tanpa kusadari hubungan kami berubah menjadi rekan seks. Entah sudah berapa kali kami melakukannya. Dia menyukaiku, dan aku menyukainya. Kami terus berhubungan hingga suatu hari aku tidak dapat menghubunginya. Telepon, pesan singkat—bahkan aku datang ke kantornya namun tidak ada yang berhasil. Ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bajingan." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Semua tindakan ada konsekuensinya, Tao. Kau tidak bisa melupakan seseorang begitu saja. Mengubur mereka dan berpura-pura mereka tidak pernah ada. Kau akan selalu terbayang-bayang dengan hal itu, bukan? Jadi aku pikir jika kau dapat menyelidiki sesuatu buruk tentangnya ditambah pesan-pesan singkat kami yang mesum, apa yang akan pasangan Wu pikirkan? Aku yakin dia akan tertarik."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pasangan? Kris Wu sudah menikah?"

"Kau ini seorang reporter, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu tentang itu?"

Tao hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu meneguk birnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan folder hitam dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Tao. "Ambil dan baca ini. Aku harap ada sesuatu yang berguna."

Tao mengambil folder tersebut dan menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti lalu bergerak meninggalkan Tao yang mengekori punggung Baekhyun tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun setelah mendengar cerita Tao.

"Seratus persen, Sehun. Kejadiannya terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo berkata pe-nis. Penis!" Tao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia baru saja menyerukan kata tak senonoh. Untung hari masih pagi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat tahu rahasia Baekhyun?" Sehun menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo tahu rahasia dari hampir seluruh karyawan di sini. Dugaanku beberapa staf memberitahunya bahwa mereka pernah berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau tahu," Sehun menyanggah wajahnya dengan kepalan yang bertumpu di lututnya. "ini dapat menjadi berita yang luar biasa. Byun Baekhyun, si penyiar terbaik, ternyata adalah seorang pelacur." Ia lalu terkekeh pelan.

Tao tersenyum miring. "Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, ia melakukannya untuk karir. Licik dan murahan."

"Tapi apa yang dapat kita lakukan? Kita tidak dapat mengadukannya kepada staf, bukan? Mereka menyukainya dan begitu juga dengan para konsumen. Lagipula, kata-kata Kyungsoo tidak bisa dijadikan bukti, tidak ada gunanya."

Sebelum Tao dapat membalas ucapan Sehun, sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Tao dan Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan yang telah dikelilingi orang-orang. Semua orang berjinjit, termasuk Sehun dan Tao yang berada di barisan terbelakang, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Berkat tinggi badan mereka yang di atas rata-rata, mereka dapat melihat keadaan ruang tersebut dengan usaha yang sedikit.

Ruangan itu berisi satu wanita dengan lantai penuh kertas. Wanita tersebut menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya bergetar. Raut wajahnya sangatlah terkejut. Tidak jauh darinya, sebuah _printer_ terus menerus mengeluarkan kertas yang langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun mencoba untuk menerobos paksa kerumunan orang tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di barisan terdepan. Ia menunduk, mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut. Sehun langsung menelan ludahnya kasar. Perasaannya berupa campuran antara panik dan lega. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang Tao yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ekspresi Tao tidak jauh beda dengan wanita tadi. Hanya saja mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya. Namun bukan hanya Tao saja yang seperti itu, hampir seluruh orang yang mengelilingi ruangan tidak kalah kagetnya.

Foto Byun Baekhyun bersama seorang pria yang Tao kenal sebagai salah satu produser. Keduanya telanjang di ranjang dengan Baekhyun menungging dan produser tersebut kelihatannya sedang mendorong penisnya ke anal Baekhyun. Foto tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah _screenshot_ dari kamera tersembunyi. Terlihat dua foto yang berbeda, namun memiliki kesamaan. Yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang telanjang sedang melakukan seks dengan gaya yang berbeda dan dua orang staf yang berbeda.

Terlalu sibuk memandangi kertas-kertas tersebut, Tao tidak sadar jika orang yang bersangkutan telah berdiri di kanannya. Byun Baekhyun. Matanya bergerak melihati kertas-kertas di lantai. Nafasnya kasar dan tidak teratur. Suara kertak terdengar dari mulutnya akibat menggertakkan giginya. Namun ia diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara sampai produser eksekutif datang dan membubarkan kerumunan.

.

.

.

Tao dan Sehun kembali berkutat di bilik Sehun. Tao lebih memilih bersama Sehun daripada kembali ke mejanya sendirian setelah insiden pagi ini. Mereka berdua tetap diam sejak kembali, namun Tao dan Sehun saling mengetahui bahwa mereka butuh waktu untuk mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka?" gumam Tao. Ia memandang Sehun yang sedikit menunduk dan menatap kosong kakinya. "Mengapa wajahmu pucat, Hun?" tanya Tao, membuat Sehun terkejut.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya gugup, membuat Tao sedikit curiga. "Kurasa aku masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Sepertinya aku butuh waktu sendirian."

"Baiklah, tentu saja." Tao berdiri. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sehun." ujar Tao lalu meninggalkan bilik Sehun.

Setiba Tao di mejanya, ia langsung duduk dan bersandar. Tao penasaran dengan pendapat Kyungsoo tentang pagi tadi. Apa Kyungsoo akan prihatin kepada Baekhyun atau senang karena kedoknya terbuka. Dan pada saat itu, mata Tao sedikit melebar. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Apa maksud ucapan Kyungsoo waktu itu?

"_Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi padamu."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo benar-benar terjadi. Foto Baekhyun melakukan seks tersebar di kantornya. Apa Kyungsoo merencanakan ini semua? Bagaimana caranya? Sebenci itukah dia kepada Baekhyun? Apapun alasannya, pertama Tao harus mencari Kyungsoo.

Dengan sedikit mendongak, Tao dapat melihat meja Kyungsoo yang berseberangan dengan mejanya dengan mudah. Tidak ada orang yang duduk di sana. Mejanya pun terlihat bersih. Tidak ada tumpukkan kertas seperti biasanya. Apa Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini?

"Hei," Tao memanggil salah satu rekannya. "kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada?"

"Kau belum dengar, Zitao? Kyungsoo dipecat!"

Tidak cukupkah kejadian pencetakan foto tidak senonoh pagi tadi mengejutkan Tao? Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengulang perkataannya. "Dipecat? Mengapa? Yang ketahuan 'kan Baekhyun!"

"Ada _office boy_ yang melewati meja kerja Kyungsoo. Monitor komputernya menyala dan menunjukkan bahwa sedang mencetak foto-foto tersebut."

Jadi, benar Kyungsoo yang mencetak foto-foto itu? Dia sudah gila, pikir Tao.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan staf yang berkaitan?" tanya Tao.

"Para atasan melihat mereka sebagai korban dari kejadian ini. Mereka dipulangkan dan diperintahkan untuk mengambil cuti untuk menghilangkan stres dan mungkin trauma." Sebelum Tao dapat berbicara, rekannya menyelanya.

"Para atasan tidak ingin kejadian ini diketahui media lain, jadi kita dilarang membicarakannya. Aku harap kau mengerti jika aku tidak memberimu informasi rincinya, Zitao."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja perusahaan tidak ingin media massa manapun tahu jika ada karyawan yang menyebar foto karyawan lain saat berhubungan seks. Bisa hancur reputasi stasiun televisi ini jika itu terjadi. Setelah menggumamkan 'Terima kasih.', Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan kembali bekerja.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo! Berhubung chapternya memang sudah jadi, aku post aja deh ._. Thanks buat yang udah baca dan buat yang udah review. Semoga kalian suka (dan ngerti) chapter ini!

Tell me what do you guys think 'bout this chapter in the box below!^^


	3. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

Tao menatap kosong lembar laporannya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak beres. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebarnya foto Byun Baekhyun berhubungan seks. Orang yang berkaitan—Byun Baekhyun dan dua orang staf seharusnya telah kembali bekerja sejak kemarin, namun hanya kedua staf yang muncul sedangkan Baekhyun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Semua orang penasaran dengan keberadaannya—termasuk Tao, namun tidak ada yang dapat menghubunginya—termasuk Tao. Para produser sempat bingung ketika Baekhyun tidak muncul di kantor. Rating berita tidak setinggi dulu saat Baekhyun yang menyiarkan. Karena tidak ada pilihan, mereka menggunakan penyiar lain untuk menggantikan Baekhyun.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kerja Kyungsoo yang kosong. Tidak ada apapun di atas mejanya. Komputer, alat tulis, kertas—tidak ada. Tao berpikir apa akan ada seseorang yang menggantikan Kyungsoo. Jika iya, apa dia akan seperti Kyungsoo yang akan mengobrol dengannya terus?

Berbicara tentang Kyungsoo, Tao penasaran dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang juga tidak diketahui. Berkali-kali Tao mengirim pesan namun tidak satupun dibalasnya. Berkali-kali Tao menelpon namun selalu masuk kotak suara—dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah balas menelpon. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin berbicara tentang hal itu. Atau Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai reporter dan tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan koleganya kembali. Kedua tebakannya membuat Tao berpikir kembali. Benarkah Kyungsoo yang menyebarkan foto tersebut? Sampai sekarang Tao belum menemukan jawaban yang benar. Meskipun mulutnya pedas, Kyungsoo sebenarnya orang baik—menurut Tao. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin dapat melakukan tindakan itu. Kemampuannya dalam bidang teknologi termasuk sedikit di bawah rata-rata. Bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat memasang kamera tersembunyi?

"Zitao, ada korban pembunuhan di sungai Han. Cepat liput beritanya!" perintah seorang staf, membubarkan pikiran Tao.

"Baik, Pak." jawab Tao lalu mengambil tas berisi peralatan kerjanya yang sudah ia siapkan sehingga ia dapat langsung menuju lokasi.

Dengan juru kamera yang biasa bersamanya—sebut saja Park, Tao berhasil tiba di TKP sebelum ada banyak reporter lain. Tao meminta izin salah satu petugas kepolisian untuk meliput berita serta untuk mewawancarainya. Sebelum kamera mulai merekam, Tao merapihkan pakaian serta rambutnya. Petugas penyelidik yang Tao wawancarai memberikan informasi yang sejauh ini telah ditemukan.

"Korban yang kami temukan adalah pria. Ia ditemukan dengan pemberat yang terhubung dengan rantai yang dililitkan di lehernya. Kami menduga sebuah logam tajam telah merobek wajahnya. Kami harus membawa jenazah untuk diotopsi agar dapat menyelidiki lebih lanjut."

"Bagaimana dengan identitas korban? Apa sudah diidentifikasi?"

"Kami menemukan barang pribadi korban di dalam tasnya—bersama korban, tentu saja. Kami menemukan dompet dan di dalamnya terdapat kartu identitas beratasnamakan Byun Baekhyun."

Tao hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri. "Maaf, apa Anda bisa mengulang identitas korban?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Kartu identitas yang kami temukan beratasnamakan Byun Baekhyun."

Tangan Tao yang memegang mikrofon bergetar hingga akhirnya jatuh. Ia menatap Park yang sama terkejutnya. Kamera yang ia panggul di bahu kirinya menurun perlahan. Tao berdeham perlahan lalu mengisyaratkan Park untuk berhenti merekam. Sang penyelidik menatap Park dan Tao bergantian.

"Kalian mengenal sang korban?"

.

.

.

.

"_Halo, Zitao."_

_Tao reflek menoleh ke arah suara tersebut datang. Seorang anak kecil berdiri kurang lebih semeter darinya. Ia memakai mantel tebal serta sepatu bot salju. Pakaian yang cocok, udara sedang dingin._

"_Aku tinggal di sana." ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari mereka. Tangannya sedikit ke atas, menunjuk ke jendela kamar di lantai dua. Itu pasti kamarnya._

.

.

.

.

Berita penemuan Baekhyun tersebar cepat di kantor akibat liputan berita stasiun televisi lain. Liputan berita Tao tidak dapat digunakan karena kurangnya informasi yang terekam kamera. Tao dan Park malah diajukan pertanyaan mengenai korban.

"Minumlah." Sehun meletakkan segelas kopi di meja Tao. "Mungkin akan menenangkanmu sedikit."

Tao, dengan tangannya sedikit bergetar, mencicip kopi tersebut. Ia menghembus nafas lega setelah cairan hitam itu menuruni kerongkongannya. Sehun benar, Tao merasa agak tenang sekarang.

Para penyelidik langsung mengamani meja kerja Baekhyun ketika mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun bekerja di stasiun televisi ini. Mereka juga menanyai semua karyawan tentang Baekhyun.

"Permisi, saya Letnan Kim Junmyeon. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus saya ajukan kepada Tuan Huang Zitao." Seorang petugas mendatangi Tao dan Sehun. "Keberatan jika Anda meninggalkan kami berdua, Tuan..?"

"Oh Sehun. Dan tidak, sama sekali tidak." balas Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu, Tao." Sehun bergerak meninggalkan Letnan Kim dan Tao.

"Tuan Huang, apa benar Anda adalah teman kecil Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Letnan Kim.

"Ya, dulu kami tinggal bersebelahan. Tapi kami tidak sebegitu akrab seperti dulu karena...pekerjaan. Menjadi reporter menyita banyak waktu, kau tahu?" Tao tertawa gugup.

Letnan Kim tersenyum lembut. "Ya, saya mengerti. Apa Anda tahu jika Baekhyun mengencani seseorang?"

Kencan? Mungkin tidak. Melakukan seks? Ya, sangat sering. Terlalu sering.

"Tidak. Baekhyun tidak pernah membicarakan kencan apapun." jawab Tao.

Letnan Kim mencoret-coret sesuatu di notes kecilnya. "Kalau begitu apa ada seseorang yang pernah bermasalah dengannya? Bertengkar, misalnya?"

Pikiran Tao langsung penuh dengan kejadian seminggu lalu. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menutup mulut tentang kejadian tersebut sesuai perintah atasan atau memberitahu pihak berwenang.

"Entah jika Anda sudah mengetahui ini atau belum. Seminggu yang lalu, ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun. Fotonya yang sedang—"

"Do Kyungsoo, bukan? Saya telah mewawancarai cukup banyak karyawan untuk mengetahui kejadian itu." sela Letnan Kim.

"Ya. Do Kyungsoo, diduga dialah pelakunya. Bahkan ia dipecat di hari itu juga."

"Apa Anda dekat dengan Tuan Do?"

"Ya, kami cukup dekat. Kyungsoo sering bercerita tentang Baekhyun."

Letnan Kim kembali mencoret-coret notesnya. "Oh, itu info baru. Apa Tuan Do dan Tuan Byun berteman?"

"Tidak, sebaliknya Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun. Ia pikir Baekhyun menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi penyiar permanen."

Letnan Kim mengangguk pelan, masih menulis pada notesnya. "Menarik. Apa Anda tahu keberadaan Tuan Do sekarang?"

"Tidak." Tao menggeleng. "Aku telah menelponnya dan mengirim pesan singkat, tidak ada yang dibalas."

Letnan Kim menutup notesnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Tuan Huang. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya permisi."

Letnan Kim bergerak menjauh dari meja Tao. Tao menghela nafas. Ya, Tao memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun—meskipun Baekhyun adalah teman kecilnya, tapi tidak berarti Tao senang dengan kematiannya. Apalagi dibunuh tragis. Tao masih memiliki sisi baik darinya.

"Hei." Sehun telah kembali berdiri di sebelah Tao, membuat Tao sedikit kaget. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tak apa." Tao meneguk kopinya yang sudah sedikit dingin.

Sehun menarik kursi lain dan duduk di atasnya. "Apa yang Letnan Kim tanyakan?"

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Kurasa mereka akan mengejar Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, ya? Memang sewajarnya mereka mengejar dia. Kyungsoo-lah yang terakhir bermasalah dengan Baekhyun."

"Tapi mungkinkah Kyungsoo melakukan itu, Hun? Kau tahu Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang menyebar aib begitu saja. Tapi jika memang ia menyebar foto tersebut, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan berhati-hati."

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Kau benar. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang teledor, apalagi jika karirnya yang dipertaruhkan. Dan tentang pembunuhan ini, aku merasa bukan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Ayolah, dia itu mungil!"

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Maka dari itu, aku punya pikiran lain."

Sehun mendekatkan diri kepada Tao. "Menarik. Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku bertemu Baekhyun minggu lalu di bar."

"Oke." adalah kata yang Sehun ucapkan setelah ia diam cukup lama. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia ingin aku menyelidiki Kris Wu."

"Kris Wu? Kris Wu yang itu?"

"Ya, _Kris Wu_ yang itu." Tao meminum tegukan terakhir dari kopinya lalu mengambil folder hitam dari tasnya. "Kita tidak bisa berbicara sembarangan tentang ini." Tao menarik lengan Sehun tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut dan masuk ke bilik kerja Sehun.

"Setidaknya tempat ini lebih tertutup dari meja kerjaku." gumam Tao. Ia langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, ini gila. Maksudmu Kris Wu, sang pemilik hotel PB&amp;J, membunuh Baekhyun?"

"Baca ini." Tao menyerahkan folder yang ia bawa kepada Sehun. Dengan penasaran, Sehun mulai membaca kertas-kertas di dalamnya sambil menyimak ucapan Tao.

"Baekhyun datang ke kantor Wu untuk wawancara, namun Wu tertarik kepadanya. Mereka bertukar nomor telepon, blablabla, sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi rekan seks."

"Dengar ini," Sehun membaca salah satu pesan teks. "_Kau akan mendesahkan namaku hingga pita suaramu putus._ Astaga, ini terlalu berlebihan." Sehun tertawa pelan dan menatap Tao. "Kau tidak mungkin serius tentang ini, Tao."

"Sehun, aku ingin sekali menangkap bajingan ini. Karena aku berpikir bahwa Baekhyun dan Wu melakukan seks, Wu mencampakkannya, Baekhyun marah lalu mengancam akan menemui _bottom_ Wu dan ia dibunuh. Itu masuk akal, Hun!"

"Jika memang itu yang terjadi, aku yakin Wu tidak akan melakukannya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, pria itu kaya! Dia bisa saja menyewa orang lain untuk membunuh Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal pemikiranmu. Tapi Baekhyun mengiriminya puluhan pesan, menelponnya, bahkan ia pergi ke kantornya. Mungkin ia pergi ke rumahnya. Siapa yang tahu?"

Sehun menutup foldernya lalu kembali menyerahkannya ke Tao. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kita—kau lebih tepatnya, peduli dengan Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Dia dibunuh, Oh Sehun. Apakah itu adil untuknya? Aku merasa sudah cukup kita membencinya. Aku ingin melakukan hal baik untuknya meskipun hanya sekali."

"Kris Wu menjadi kaya karena menikah dengan Zhang Yixing, putra dari pemilik asli hotel PB&amp;J. Jika Wu ketahuan berselingkuh, Zhang akan menceraikannya dan hilanglah harta Wu. Masuk akal." Sehun mengangguk perlahan. Setelah cukup lama, Sehun mendongak menatap Tao. "Aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa langkah pertamanya?" tanya Tao kepada Sehun. Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Tao untuk membahas rencana mereka.

"Meskipun Baekhyun berkata ini adalah percakapannya dengan Kris, itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Ini tidak cukup kuat untuk dijadikan bukti."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Pertama, kita harus yakin benar bahwa nomor telepon ini," Sehun menunjuk nomor telepon pengirim dari pesan mesum Baekhyun. "adalah nomor telepon Kris."

"Bagaimana membuktikannya?"

"Mengirim pesan kepadanya atau menelponnya. Mungkin aku bisa melacaknya."

"Tunggu, menelponnya? Siapa yang akan berbicara?"

"Kau, tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Aku? Lalu siapa yang melacaknya?"

Tao mengerang pelan. "Oke, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kita tidak dapat bergantung dengan cara itu saja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita butuh pendekatan langsung. Aku berpikir kau dapat bekerja di hotelnya. Dan itu berarti kau harus mengambil cuti."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah." jawabnya tak acuh.

Tao segera memeriksa ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya setelah merasakan getaran. Panggilan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Halo? Apa ini Tuan Huang Zitao?_" tanya suara dari telepon.

"Ya, benar. Ini Huang Zitao. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"_Ini Letnan Kim Junmyeon. Tuan Huang, kami ingin memberitahu bahwa kami berhasil melacak Tuan Do Kyungsoo dan sekarang ia sedang dalam penjagaan kami. Kami merasa Anda perlu mengetahui tentang ini._"

"Baiklah." balas Tao setelah beberapa detik ia diam. "Aku akan ke sana, Letnan Kim. Terima kasih." Tao mengembalikan ponselnya ke kantongnya. "Kyungsoo ada di kantor polisi sekarang."

"Mereka berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Sehun, bangun dari sofa.

Tao mengangguk semangat sambil mengambil mantelnya dari gantungan pakaian. "Kau mau ikut menemui Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Untungnya, kepolisian telah berbaik hati membiarkan Tao dan Sehun menemui Kyungsoo langsung. Meskipun dengan pengawasan yang ketat, Tao sangatlah tidak keberatan.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bersalah! Bukan aku yang menyebarkan foto Baekhyun." ucap Kyungsoo menatap kedua mantan koleganya. "Aku bahkan baru datang ketika aku dipanggil oleh atasan!"

"Jadi, kau dipecat karena sesuatu yang tidak kau lakukan. Kau sakit hati lalu membunuh Baekhyun, begitu?" tuduh Sehun. Tao menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku memang membenci Baekhyun, tetapi aku tidak pernah membencinya hingga aku rela masuk penjara." jawab Kyungsoo. "Mengorbankan kebebasanku untuk hidup hanya untuk membunuh orang adalah tindakan yang tolol."

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, lalu siapa? Dan yang lebih penting, mengapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Tao.

"Siapa yang tahu? Komputer kantor dapat diakses oleh siapa saja, tidak ada kata sandi atau keamanan apapun. Yang pasti pelakunya juga membenci Baekhyun dan cukup kenal denganku agar dapat memfitnahku bahwa aku yang melakukannya." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap Tao.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya. "Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Do Kyungsoo membenci Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tao benar, Kyungsoo. Semua orang tahu kau membenci Baekhyun. Lagipula, Tao sedang bersama aku saat kejadian itu terjadi." timpal Sehun menyetujui ucapan Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Intinya, bukan aku pelakunya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang pembicaraan tadi?" tanya Letnan Kim kepada Tao dan Sehun. Ketiganya berada di ruang Letnan Kim, dengan Tao dan Sehun duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Tentu saja bukan Kyungsoo pelakunya. Dan juga bukan Kyungsoo yang menyebarkan foto Baekhyun. Ia hanya dijadikan sebagai kambing hitam." jawab Sehun.

"Meskipun dia mencurigaiku, aku setuju dengan Sehun. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo cukup baik untuk tahu bahwa ia bukan orang jahat." kata Tao menimpali.

Letnan Kim mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah, pendapat kalian akan diingat. Kami juga sedang memeriksa alibi Kyungsoo seperti yang dikatakannya. Jika ia terbukti memiliki alibi, Kyungsoo akan dibebaskan."

Tao menghela nafas lega. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar alibi apapun yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah alibi yang cukup kuat.

"Lalu apa kalian mengenal orang lain yang cukup bermasalah dengan Baekhyun?"

Tao melirik Sehun diam-diam. Tentu ia tidak akan buka mulut tentang kecurigaannya terhadap Kris Wu. Tetapi entah dengan Sehun.

"Kami tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab tak acuh. "Baekhyun disukai oleh staf dan konsumen. Siapa yang tidak menyukai pria mungil berparas cantik yang menyenangkan sepertinya?"

Tao menahan tawanya sebisa dan sediam mungkin. Tidakkah penjelasan Sehun sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang _tadinya_ tidak menyukai Baekhyun?

Terdengar ketukan pintu dua kali sebelum pintu terbuka. Salah satu anak buah Letnan Kim—terlihat dari seragamnya, menyerahkan sebuah folder kepada sang Letnan. Ia pun menggumamkan sebuah terima kasih dan membuka folder tersebut. Si anak buah langsung keluar dan menutup pintu.

Letnan Kim membaca isi folder tersebut sekilas sebelum menatap Tao dan Sehun. "Laporan otopsi Byun Baekhyun. Kalian mau mendengarnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Sehun, sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Menurut koroner, ditemukan unsur arsenik, tepatnya senyawa arsen trioksida di dalam sistem pencernaannya yang telah rusak."

"Apa itu arsen trioksida?" tanya Sehun.

"Arsen trioksida adalah racun yang menyebabkan rasa sangat sakit perut, muntah, kram perut, lalu _shock_ dan kematian akibat rusaknya sistem percenaan." jawab Letnan Kim. "Diduga pelaku membubuhi racun tersebut di dalam minuman korban."

"Arsen trioksida mudah larut dalam air terutama air panas. Mungkin pelaku memasukkannya ke dalam kopi. Baekhyun suka kopi." timpal Tao.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan racun itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Saya bukan seorang toksikolog, tapi saya yakin Anda akan mendapatkan racun yang tepat jika Anda mencarinya di tempat yang tepat. Lagipula, ada tempat bernama 'internet' dimana segalanya tersedia." jawab sang Letnan.

"Kalau begitu akan sangat sulit untuk melacak racun itu." gumam Sehun. Sedangkan Tao hanya menunduk menatapi kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Oh Sehun." sapa Tao yang baru saja memasuki bilik kerja Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah mengklaim bilik tersebut menjadi miliknya.

"Kau salah makan?" tanya Sehun tidak melepas tatapannya dari layar monitor. Jarinya terus menekan-nekan tombol _keyboard_ cukup cepat.

"Aku berusaha untuk ramah, tapi kau dengan kejamnya memperlakukanku seperti itu." cibir Tao. Ia meletakkan tasnya di lantai lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Sehun tertawa pelan, masih menatap layar komputernya. Dan hal itu menganggu Tao. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sehun? Kau bahkan belum melihatku sama sekali."

"Aku sedang berusaha memasukkanmu ke dalam PB&amp;J, Tuan Huang. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan biarkan aku bekerja. Biasanya bisnis perhotelan banyak membuka lowongan."

Tao mengangguk pelan. Baguslah, pikirnya. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu sulit jika ada Sehun yang membantunya.

"Bagaimana permintaan cutimu? Apa dikabulkan?" tanya Sehun masih serius dengan monitornya.

"Tentu tidak. Mereka malah marah kepadaku. Wajar _sih_, mereka sudah kehilangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jika aku mengambil cuti, kuantitas dan kualitas berita yang disiarkan akan turun."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tenang saja, Hun. Aku sudah bekerja keras dan belum pernah mengambil cuti selama aku bekerja di sini. Aku bilang aku akan mengundurkan diri jika mereka tidak mengizinkanku mengambil cuti."

"Dan tentu mereka akan mengizinkanmu. Mereka tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga. Cerdik juga kau, Huang."

Tao tersenyum bangga, tidak membalas pujian koleganya.

"Selesai!" seru Sehun setelah menekan tombol 'Enter' dengan keras. "Minggu depan kau akan mulai bekerja di PB&amp;J. Kuharap kau dapat membersihkan kamar dengan baik."

"Tidak masalah." balas Tao. "Tunggu, maksudmu aku akan jadi _room attendant_?!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N** :

Halo! Udah lama gak update. Menurut kalian 2K words itu pendek gak? Soalnya menurut aku udah panjang._. Kalo kependekkan chapter selanjutnya aku panjangin deh :) Anyway, semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Thanks buat yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan follow fanfic ini! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau typo.

Tell me what do you guys think 'bout this chapter in the box below!^^


	4. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

**TOLONG BACA INFO PENTING DI BAWAH. TERIMA KASIH.**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 3-**

* * *

"Satu-satunya lowongan yang terbuka katanya. Dasar brengsek, bilang saja ingin membuatku menderita!" gerutu Tao. Ia telah memulai pekerjaan barunya beberapa jam yang lalu setelah mendapat pengarahan dari _floor supervisor_. Berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup berantakan, Tao berusaha melepaskan seprai kasur.

"Astaga, apa ini sperma?" Tao mengangkat seprai yang terdapat bercak cairan putih mengkilat jelas. Tao meringis pelan sambil melipat seprai tersebut. "Demi Baekhyun, Tao. Ini semua demi Baekhyun.." lanjutnya.

"Halo? Apa ada orang di dalam?" terdengar suara dari dapur kamar.

"Di ruang tidur!" jawab Tao cukup keras yang sedang memasang seprai yang bersih.

"Oh, halo." Pria yang lebih pendek dan imut muncul di hadapan Tao. Ia tersenyum ceria kepadanya. "Aku Minseok, dan aku ditugaskan bersamamu untuk entah sampai kapan."

Tao tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Feng." Tao diberikan nama palsu agar identitasnya sebagai reporter tidak terbongkar. "Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik." lanjutnya.

Minseok mulai membantu Tao memasang seprai pada kasur _queen-size_ tersebut. "Jadi, kau karyawan baru, ya? Sebenarnya aku juga. Baru mulai bekerja dua bulan yang lalu."

"Ya, aku sangat baru dalam bidang perhotelan. Bahkan aku kaget ketika melihat bercak sperma di seprai."

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Kau akan melihat banyak sperma di sini, percayalah." Keduanya beralih membersihkan sofa di ruang utama. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat sperma sebelumnya? Aku yakin pria tampan sepertimu telah berhubungan seks dengan banyak orang."

Tao mendengus pelan. "Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berhubungan seks."

"Tipe yang setia pada rekannya, ya? Kau punya seorang kekasih? Pria atau wanita?"

Tao tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Kau beruntung, kalau begitu. Keuntungan bekerja di perhotelan adalah bertemu banyak orang. Pasti ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianmu hingga kau akan berkata 'Aku ingin sekali menancapkan penisku di lubangnya!'."

Tao menatap Minseok aneh. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang seantusias Minseok dalam hal seksual. Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka di kamar ini, keduanya berpindah menuju kamar berikutnya yang perlu dibersihkan.

Dalam perjalanan di koridor terdapat dua pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi serta tampan berpapasan dengan Tao dan Minseok. Pria yang satu, terbalut jas hitam dan berparas maskulin memerhatikan Tao hingga terjadi kontak mata. Kris Wu, pikir Tao. Tao memaksakan diri untuk sedikit tersenyum padanya. Pria yang lain, dengan kemeja merah marun dan celana bahan dan parasnya feminim. Lu Han, sekretarisnya Wu. Tao bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengenal orang yang dekat dengan targetnya.

Tao dan Minseok akhirnya sampai di kamar yang harus dibersihkan. Setelah menutup pintu, Tao mulai mengobrol kembali.

"Mungkin ada satu orang." ujar Tao. "Kris Wu."

"Kau seorang _bottom_ rupanya?" Minseok terkesiap. "_Anyway_, dia sudah menikah. Dan rumornya, dia mempunyai beberapa rekan kencan—oh, dia biseksual, jika kau tidak tahu itu. Bahkan ia menyewa seseorang untuk mengurus hal itu."

"Dan apakah orang itu adalah Lu Han?"

"_Bingo_!" seru Minseok. "Dengan kedok sebagai sekretaris dari Tuan Wu, menurutku Lu Han lebih cocok disebut germo."

"Apa dia juga melakukan seks dengan Lu Han?"

"Oh, tidak. Lu Han bukan homoseksual. Dia lebih suka payudara dan vagina. Lu Han itu pengawasnya, bukan pemuas nafsunya."

"Lalu _bottom_ Tuan Wu, Yixing, dia selalu memperhatikannya! Jika dia mengetahui Tuan Wu berselingkuh, dia dan hartanya akan pergi. Tentu Tuan Wu tidak ingin itu terjadi. Di situlah kegunaan Lu Han berada." lanjut Minseok.

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Berteman dengan Minseok tentu sebuah keuntungan yang tidak terduga. Siapa yang tahu ia bakal berteman dengan orang yang mengetahui hampir seluruhnya tentang bos dan stafnya?

.

.

.

"Tolong tahan liftnya!" Tao berlari-lari kecil menuju lift yang sedang menutup. Jam kerjanya telah selesai dan ia ingin segera pulang. Tao baru merasakan menjadi _room attendant_ merupakan pekerjaan yang luar biasa melelahkan. Kasur yang nyaman adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Tao. Untung saja orang yang berada di lift tepat waktu menahan pintu agar tidak menutup sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Tao kepada orang tersebut. Oh, betapa beruntungnya Tao. Orang yang dicarinya, Kris Wu, adalah orang yang menahan pintu lift tadi. Kris tersenyum kecil kepada Tao. Sepertinya ia mengenali Tao.

Tao, Kris, dan seorang wanita berada di dalam lift yang sama. Tao berusaha untuk bersikap normal ketika mereka berdua berbicara.

"Kris, apa kau akan mengantarku pulang?" tanya wanita itu. Tinggi rata-rata, putih, cantik. Oh, dia pasti salah satu rekan kencan Wu yang dibicarakan Minseok.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." jawab Kris.

"Ke mana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tao melirik wanita tersebut tepat saat ia tersenyum nakal kepada Kris. Tao menahan hasratnya untuk tidak muntah semampunya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan suka."

Sepertinya Tao tidak akan bertemu kasurnya dalam waktu dekat. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengelilingi kepalanya setelah satu kejadian kecil di lift ini. Satu cara untuk mengetahuinya jawabannya adalah dengan mengikuti mereka.

Tiga puluh menit Tao telah mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Kris dan kencannya, akhirnya mereka menuju sebuah klub malam. Setelah membayar biaya sewa taksi, Tao mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka hati-hati. Lampu kedap-kedip dan warna-warni serta para wanita berpakaian minim mengisi pandangan Tao ketika memasuki pintu. Musik yang luar biasa keras memekakkan telinga Tao, sama sekali bukan genre yang ia sukai. Tao menolak halus tiap pasang tangan yang hinggap di tubuhnya. Pria tampan seperti dia datang sendirian—oh, tentu saja banyak yang akan menggodanya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, akhirnya Tao menemukan targetnya. Wanita rekan kencan Kris berliuk-liuk di tiang layaknya seorang penari striptis. Kris pun tergoda dan mendekati wanita itu. Tao tidak dapat melihat mereka begitu jelas karena penerangan yang minim dan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Tapi ia bersumpah ia melihat salah satu tangan Kris menggenggam payudara wanita itu.

"Wow. Mereka sungguh ber-_foreplay_ di tempat ini?" tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Pasangan itu pun bergerak makin panas. Leher jenjang wanita itu ditegakkan sehingga memanjang dan memudahkan Kris untuk membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. Tao memutar matanya malas lalu bergerak keluar dari klub malam itu. Apa yang barusan ia lihat sudah cukup untuk memastikan bahwa Kris Wu memang berselingkuh.

.

.

.

Tao memeriksa ponsel baru pemberian Sehun dengan nomor telepon khusus untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kris. Ia tidak yakin jika sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya. Tao juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Kris. Secara keseluruhan, ia belum siap untuk menghubungi Kris. Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang ia genggam bergetar dan layarnya menyala. Terdapat sebuah pesan diterima.

"Aneh. Aku belum memakai ponsel ini sebelumnya." gumam Tao. Setelah menggeser layar kunci ponselnya, Tao terkejut bukan main.

_Selamat malam, Chen. Apa kau sedang sibuk?_

Begitulah bunyi pesannya. Tao tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Siapa Chen? Tao tidak pernah memerkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chen. Mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit ke atas layar, Tao melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut. _Kris Wu_. Tao bingung. Ia belum pernah menggunakan ponsel ini, dan tiba-tiba nomor Kris Wu telah ada di kotak pesan masuknya serta memanggilnya Chen. Namun tak lama, suatu penjelasan yang masuk akal tercerna oleh otak Tao. Ia mengambil ponsel yang biasa digunakannya dan menghubungi temannya.

"_Ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku._" Suara serak Sehun terdengar dari seberang.

"Kau menghubungi Kris terlebih dulu sebelum memberi ponsel ini? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Tao menggeram frustasi.

"_Hei, tenanglah. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Di ponsel itu, kau adalah Chen si pengangguran. Aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk saling mengirim pesan denganmu, jadi lebih baik kau balas pesannya sebelum dia mengabaikanmu. Sampai jumpa, Tao._"

"Tunggu, Seh—ah, sial!" Tao menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Apa yang harus aku katakan?" gumamnya. Ponsel yang satu kembali bergetar.

_Kau sudah tidur, ya? Aku akan menghubungimu besok, kalau begitu._

"Oh, tidak. Ini kesempatanku." gumam Tao setelah membaca pesan dari Kris.

_Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan terlebih dulu. Ada apa menghubungiku, Kris?_

Tidak lama setelah Tao menekan tombol kirim, ponselnya kembali menerima pesan masuk.

_Bukan apa-apa. Aku berpikir mungkin kita dapat melakukan sesuatu yang nakal sebelum tidur :)_

"Menjijikan. Tidak cukup berhubungan seks di bar tadi? Dasar maniak." gumam Tao.

_Tidak bisa, aku harus tidur sekarang. Mungkin lain kali. Selamat malam, Kris._

Tao mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan tanpa menunggu balasan Kris. Ia segera berbaring di kasurnya yang telah lama dirindukan tubuhnya. Pekerjaan barunya menguras tenaga, ditambah dengan ia harus mencari bukti bahwa Kris yang membunuh Baekhyun. Tao mengesampingkan pikirannya. Lebih baik ia segera tidur agar tenaganya pulih untuk kembali bekerja esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Minseok kembali bekerja sama untuk membersihkan kamar-kamar di lantai sepuluh. Bagi Tao waktu terasa berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dengan Minseok yang terus mengoceh tentang apapun. Ia sangat menghargai usaha Minseok. Ocehannya merupakan pengalih perhatian yang bagus agar tidak bosan.

"Nanti malam akan ada pesta ulang tahun Tuan Zhang di _ballroom _dan rumornya kita kekurangan pelayan. Kau mau bersuka rela menambah pekerjaan, Feng?" tanya Minseok.

"Benarkah? Aku mau jika kau mau." Tao—atau Feng saat ini, tersenyum. Suatu kesempatan untuk melihat pasangan targetnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Akan ada banyak wanita seksi yang berpakaian terbuka meskipun udara sedang dingin. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencuci mata!" seru Minseok antusias. "Mungkin ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu di sana, Feng."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak sedang mencari pasangan."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu sekarang. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Omong-omong, aku harus ke toilet. Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Minseok berhenti bekerja dan berlari kecil menuju toilet.

Tao meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia menarik plastik dari tong sampah dan akan menaruhnya di plastik sampah yang lebih besar pada troli di depan kamar. Sebelum ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang ketika ia berbalik badan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Namamu Feng, bukan?"

"Ya. Dan kau Kris." Tao menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Maaf, Tuan Wu. Tidak seharusnya aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu."

Kris, yang bersandar di pintu tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa jika seseorang yang manis memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

Tao tersenyum malu, tidak menjawab pujian Kris.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa akan ada pesta nanti malam dan sepertinya kita kekurangan pelayan. Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadi pelayan untuk semalam?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku dan rekanku akan bersuka rela untuk menjadi pelayan nanti malam."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap lekat Tao yang tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Feng." Kris kembali tersenyum sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Tao tersenyum senang. Percakapan sungguhan pertamanya dengan Kris yang merupakan suatu kemajuan berjalan cukup baik.

"Hei, mengapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Minseok. Sepertinya percakapan tadi membuatnya lupa dengan Minseok yang tadi ke toilet.

"Bukan apa-apa." Tao menggeleng pelan. "Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita lalu bersiap untuk nanti malam."

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam serta celana bahan hitam, Tao sudah terlihat seperti pelayan. Dengan baki berisi gelas dengan sampanye di dalamnya, Tao berjalan mengelilingi tamu-tamu yang telah hadir di _ballroom_ hotel. Satu persatu para tamu mengambil gelas dari bakinya. Kian lama, jumlah gelas-gelas di bakinya menurun dan Tao harus ke konter minuman mengambil sampanye.

"Hei." Tao menoleh ke kirinya. Minseok juga telah kehabisan sampanye ternyata. "Kau menikmati pesta ini?"

"Terlalu mewah untuk seleraku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku cukup puas dengan jumlah wanita-wanita seksi di sini. Mungkin aku bisa mendekati salah satu dari mereka." Mata Minseok bergerak cepat melihati wanita-wanita di depan mereka.

"Mungkin jika kau adalah undangan dan bukan pekerja di sini, mereka mungkin akan sedikit tertarik kepadamu." Tao memutar malas matanya. Ia kembali fokus mengambil sampanye untuk bakinya. Setelah penuh, Tao tidak langsung pergi. Ia menyempatkan diri mengedarkan pandangannya di kerumunan tamu-tamu undangan. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. Lu Han yang terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam sederhana.

"Apa yang Lu Han lakukan di sini?" tanya Tao.

"Undangan atau mendampingi Tuan Wu yang lebih tepatnya menjaga rekan kencannya agar tidak dicurigai oleh Tuan Zhang. Kau bahkan bisa dicurigai olehnya jika Tuan Wu mengambil sampanye dari bakimu."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat Kris dan _bottom_nya, Yixing, sedang berdansa pelan dengan kedua tangan Kris di pinggul Yixing dan tangan Yixing di bahu Kris. Keduanya terlihat bahagia seperti pasangan menikah normal.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuan Wu berselingkuh. Lihatlah Tuan Zhang, apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tampan dan jangan lupa lesung pipitnya yang manis itu."

"Ada suatu titik dimana kau akan bosan melakukan seks dengan orang yang sama, Feng. Tuan Wu sudah mencapai titik itu."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya itu semua hanya karena dan tentang seks."

"Oh, ayolah. Orang mana yang tidak suka seks?" Minseok tersenyum menggoda dan mengambil bakinya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Feng." Ia pergi meninggalkan Tao dan kembali berkeliling. Tao pun ikut mengambil bakinya dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan, mandi air hangat menjadi pilihan Tao malam ini untuk merelaksasikan diri. Ia tidak berencana untuk mengontak siapapun. Sehun, Kris, restoran _pizza_ favoritnya, tidak akan Tao hubungi. Ia hanya ingin sebuah tidur yang nyenyak di kasurnya yang nyaman. Dan rencananya harus tertunda karena bunyi bel pintu. Mengerang pelan, Tao beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Orang sinting mana yang bertamu larut malam seperti ini?" gumam Tao sembari berjalan membukakan pintu. Pria mungil mantan koleganya.

"Kyungsoo?" Tao terkesiap. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru saja dibebaskan dari kantor polisi. Mereka berhasil membuktikan alibiku."

"Oh, itu bagus. Aku turut senang, Kyung! Mari masuk." Tao bergeser agar Kyungsoo dapat masuk ke apartemennya. "Silahkan duduk, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menempatkan diri di sofa. Tao keluar dari dapur dengan segelas air dan menaruhnya di depan tamunya. "Apa kabarmu? Kau tidak pernah membalas pesan atau menelponku." ujar Tao.

"Maaf, Zitao, sejujurnya aku kurang baik. Hidupku sedikit kacau semenjak aku dipecat. Menjadi pengangguran itu sulit." Kyungsoo mengambil gelas di depannya. "Aku minum, ya." Sekali teguk Kyungsoo menghabiskan air tersebut.

"Aku turut menyesal, Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih, tapi itu semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubahnya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Omong-omong, aku minta maaf karena datang larut malam. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku dengar kau dengan Sehun sedang menyelidiki kasus Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bahkan kami tidak bilang pada pihak kepolisian."

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Meskipun bukan seorang reporter lagi, aku mempunyai sumber-sumberku, Zitao." Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar. "Kau harus mendapatkan pelakunya. Dia sudah membuatku dicurigai dan ditahan entah lamanya. Kalau perlu, tangkap juga orang yang membuatku dipecat. Kau pasti bisa, kau reporter yang handal." Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tajam Tao, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Tenang, Kyung, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan membuatnya membayar perbuatannya kepadamu dan kepada Baekhyun."

Meskipun menandakan ekspresi tidak suka ketika Tao menyebut nama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena sempat mencurigaimu."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau terbawa emosi waktu itu, aku mengerti benar, Kyung."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Zitao." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Tao. Tao sedikit lega melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan dapat tersenyum seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Zitao! Zitao!"_

"_Tidak, kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"_

"_Anak nakal memang sepatutnya dihukum!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur Tao yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat digantikan dengan berdiskusi dengan Sehun. Dengan kudapan-kudapan yang dibeli Sehun, keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa apartemen Tao.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai pekerjaan barumu?" Sehun mengambil mangkuk kudapan di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai pekerjaan baruku. Aku bisa melihat bekas orang-orang melakukan seks setiap hari!" Terdengar nada sarkastik di tiap-tiap kata yang Tao ucap.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya." Sehun tertawa gembira.

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi, rekan kerjaku sangat tertarik dengan seks dan sering berbicara vulgar."

"Itu bagus. Dia bisa membantu mendapatkan seseorang untuk bercinta denganmu. Kau sangat kaku dalam hal seksual, kau butuh melakukan _one-night stand_, Tao. "

Tao menelan ludahnya kasar. Kata-kata Sehun terekam baik dalam pikirannya. Potongan gambar-gambar mengerikan bergerak sekelebat di ingatannya.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat wajah Tao memucat.

"Apa?" Tao tersentak. "Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan _one-night stand_. Aku belum siap melakukan hal-hal berbau seksual."

"Hanya sebuah saran." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, apa ada info yang menarik untuk dibagi denganku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita bisa memastikan bahwa Kris benar-benar selingkuh. Ia memiliki beberapa rekan kencan dan aku yakin Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Ternyata sekretarisnya, Lu Han, membantu menutupi kencan-kencan Kris agar tidak ketahuan Yixing."

"Luar biasa. Dia bahkan membayar orang untuk mengurus kencannya."

"Bagaimana dengan nomor telepon Kris?" Tao mengunyah kudapan yang diambilnya dari mangkuk yang dipegang Sehun.

"Untuk nomor telepon, aku tidak bisa melacaknya kecuali kau menelponnya. Itu akan sulit karena kau harus menelponnya, itu berarti kemungkinan identitasmu akan ketahuan karena suaramu akan terdengar."

"Bagaimana jika menggunakan _software_ pengubah suara?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "_Software_ itu hanya akan membuat suaramu aneh, Kris pasti akan curiga." Sehun sedikit tersentak. "Bagaimana kau tahu ada _software_ pengubah suara?"

"Berteman dengan seorang IT membuatku kecipratan ilmunya. Ilmu teknologiku memang tidak tinggi, tapi aku belajar sedikit demi sedikit."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kita akan pikirkan cara lain."

.

.

.

.

Karena Minseok dikabarkan sedang sakit, Tao terpaksa bekerja sendiri hari ini. Dengan adanya Minseok, Tao merasa jadwal kerjanya berlalu dengan cepat karena omongannya yang tiada henti. Tanpa ocehannya, Tao merasa ada yang hilang, ada yang kurang. "Aneh. Aku tidak pernah merindukan seseorang seperti ini." ucap Tao.

"Merindukan siapa, Feng?" Tao menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Kris yang bersandar di daun pintu. Dengan _blazer_ hitam dan kaos putih, Kris terlihat enak dipandang meski dengan pakaian normal.

Tao mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa menurutmu, Tuan?"

Kris menutup pintu lalu berjalan mendekati Tao. "Menurutku? Aku, tentu saja."

"Ah, aku ketahuan, ya?" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia tahu sepasang mata Kris tergoda untuk melihatnya. Sudut kiri bibir Kris terangkat, namun tidak berniat untuk membalas topik itu lagi.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana temanmu?" Kepala Kris

"Tadi pagi Minseok menelpon karena sakit. Terpaksa aku bekerja sendirian hari ini."

Kris mengangguk paham. "Omong-omong, apa kau ada waktu luang malam ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Tuan Wu?"

"Tolong panggil aku Kris. Aku tidak suka mendengar seseorang yang begitu menarik sepertimu memanggilku 'Tuan'." Sudut bibir Kris semakin terangkat ketika ia melihat semburat merah yang tidak begitu kentara pada pipi Tao. "Ada suatu acara yang harus kudatangi, namun aku telah memakai semua tuksedoku dan aku ingin yang baru. Aku berharap kau dapat membantuku memilih tuksedo yang cocok untukku. Aku akan membelikanmu satu, jika kau mau."

Rasanya rahang Tao ingin terbuka lebar, namun ia tahan. Membeli tuksedo baru hanya karena koleksinya sudah dipakai semua? Benar-benar kaya, pikir Tao. Ia pun mempertimbangkan ajakan Kris. Namun segera ia memutuskan pilihannya karena sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Aku rasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu malam ini. Tentu, Kris, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Dan tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku. Pria sepertiku tidak butuh tuksedo mahal."

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membelikanmu." Kris mendekatkan diri dengan Tao hingga berjarak sekitar dua jengkal dari Tao. "Aku akan menunggu di lobi nanti."

Kris meraih pinggul Tao dengan cepat, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengecup bibir Tao. Tao yang tidak menyangka terbelalak kaget, namun hanya diam. Tidak membalas, juga tidak menolak. Kecupan Kris kian lama berubah menjadi lumatan yang hanya dilakukan olehnya. Tao belum juga membalas ciuman Kris dan itu membuat Kris menggeram kecil. Lumatannya kini mengganas, saliva Kris telah menutupi bibir dan area sekitarnya Tao. Kris sudah tidak peduli jika Tao tidak balas menciumnya, ia hanya ingin menelusuri bibir karyawannya ini yang sering menetap di pikirannya. Namun kemauannya harus ditunda karena Tao memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

Kris memutuskan kontak bibir mereka dan matanya langsung menatap bibir Tao yang basah dan sedikit membengkak. Wajahnya juga memerah dan nafasnya sedikit terengah. "Maaf, Feng, aku—"

Tidak membiarkan Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tao menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir bosnya dan menariknya segera. Meski sebentar, Tao harap Kris tidak mengira bahwa ia menolaknya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Kris." Tao menunduk malu.

Kris yang baru paham maksud Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria. "Sampai nanti, Feng." Ia pun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, kaki Tao terasa dicabut tulangnya dan ia harus duduk. Ia merasakan dadanya berdetak cukup cepat ketika mendudukkan diri di sofa yang baru ia rapihkan. Tao tersenyum ceria dan lebar. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo! 3K words, loh! Semoga cukup panjang untuk memuaskan kalian (ambigu-_-) Anyway, ada sesuatu yang harus kasih tahu. Aku mungkin gak bisa update untuk entah sampai kapan. Hari ini aku dapat masalah berkepanjangan lama/? jadi aku gak tahu kapan bisa melanjutkan fanfict ini. Tapi aku janji akan nerusin dan selesaiin. Jadi, mohon bersabar, ya?

Thanks buat yang udah baca, BIG THANKS buat yang review (aku seneng banget reviewnya meningkat huehue) Thanks juga buat yang favorite/follow fanfict ini dan mohon maaf jika ada salah dan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk ke-hiatus-anku/?

So, tell me whaddaya guys think in the box below!^^


	5. Chapter 4

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Begitu memasuki butik, Tao terkesiap atas apa yang dilihatnya. Rentetan tuksedo-tuksedo hitam dan biru tua terpajang di dalamnya, meskipun ada beberapa warna lain yang tidak begitu populer di pasaran.

"Menurutmu apa warna yang cocok untukku?" tanya Kris yang telah memegang dua setelan tuksedo. "Hitam atau biru tua?"

"Hitam. Menurutku hitam akan membuatmu tampak lebih maskulin."

"Begitukah?" Kris meletakkan kembali tuksedo biru tua yang dipegangnya sedangkan Tao mengangguk.

"Lebih baik memilih kain wol. Cocok untuk musim dingin karena bahannya tebal. Tapi jika mau terlihat lebih elegan, aku sarankan kain satin."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang _fashion_ ternyata. Aku terkesan. Omong-omong, rompi atau _cummerbund_?"

Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. "Tidak begitu banyak. Dan rompi, terus terang aku bukan penggemar _cummerbund_. Dengan _bow tie_ kedengarannya bagus."

"Warna hitam semua?"

"Ya. Kecuali jika kau ingin ada variasi warna, warna merah bagus. Abu-abu atau perak juga cocok."

Kris mengambil _hanger_ setelan sesuai perkataan Tao dan beranjak menuju kamar ganti. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Kris akhirnya keluar dari kamar ganti. Tao memerhatikan bosnya seksama, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Sebuah kebohongan besar jika Tao tidak menganggap Kris menarik dan enak dipandang. Setelan yang dipakai layaknya dibuat hanya untuk Kris Wu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Feng?" Kris berputar pelan agar Tao dapat melihatnya jelas.

"Wow." Tidak sengaja sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Tao. "Maksudku, itu bagus. Kelihatan pas sekali. Kau suka?"

Kris melihat bayangannya di cermin dengan bergaya beberapa pose lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, menurutku ini nyaman." Kris berbalik menghadap Tao. "Apa kau suka?"

"Mengapa bertanya pendapatku? Bukan aku yang akan memakainya, 'kan?"

"Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Tao menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, aku suka. Kau terlihat lebih maskulin dengan hitam-hitam, seperti perkataanku."

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil ini. Sebaiknya kau mulai melihat-lihat. Katakan saja bila ada yang kau suka." Kris menghilang masuk ke kamar ganti. Alih-alih melakukan saran Kris, Tao duduk di bangku yang tersedia sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sudah menemukan yang kau suka?" Suara Kris yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Tao tersentak dan berdiri.

"Tidak ada tuksedo yang kusukai, Kris." bohong Tao.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah. Aku akan bayar semuanya lalu kita akan pulang." Sebelum Kris dapat melangkah, telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan ia pun segera mengambilnya. "Sial, di saat seperti ini?" umpat Kris kecil, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Tao. Kris meraih saku mantelnya dan mengambil dompetnya.

"Feng, tolong bayar tuksedonya, ya? Tunai saja, jika tidak cukup pakai kartu debit. Kata sandi dan segalanya ada di dompet." Kris menyodorkan dompetnya ke Tao. "Jika sudah selesai dan aku belum kembali, masuk saja ke mobil. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Tao, Kris meninggalkan butik. Tao masih belum mencerna betul apa yang barusan terjadi. "Kris Wu baru saja meninggalkanku dengan dompetnya yang tebal." ucap Tao pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Sangat kaya atau sangat bodoh?"

.

.

.

Tao duduk di jok mobil memerhatikan orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak Kris meninggalkan Tao di butik dan ia belum kembali sampai sekarang sehingga membuat Tao sedikit khawatir. Pintu di sebelah kiri Tao terbuka dan Kris masuk dengan helaan nafas kasar.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama, Feng." ucap Kris sambil membersihkan serpihan salju dari mantelnya. Kris mengisyaratkan supirnya untuk menjalankan mobil. "Biar aku antar kau pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih, Kris." Tao tersenyum kecil lalu meraih sakunya. "Dompetmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil apapun selain uang untuk tuksedomu. Meskipun aku sempat berpikir ingin mengambil beberapa lembar, tapi tidak kulakukan." Tao menyeringai.

Kris tertawa pelan sambil mengambil dompetnya. "Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu."

"Jadi, untuk siapa tuksedo yang satu lagi? Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pegawai tadi memberiku dua _shopping bag_."

"Hadiah untuk seseorang." jawab Kris singkat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tao.

"Lalu, siapa yang tadi menelponmu? Kau terlihat cukup kesal." tanya Tao yang tidak dijawab oleh Kris cukup lama. "Maaf jika aku terkesan ingin ikut campur. Aku hanya khawatir ketika kau mengumpat tadi."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu. Tadi itu Yixing."

"Oh." adalah satu-satunya kata yang terucap dari Tao. Meski ia ingin lebih banyak berbicara, ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan." ujar Kris menatap Tao.

"Kau benar, terus terang. Kau sudah menikah namun aku merasa kita sedang menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar bos dan karyawan. Aku takut kehadiranku malah—"

"Dengar, Feng. Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jadi kumohon jangan marah karena aku sudah menikah."

Kris masih menatap Tao, menunggu balasan darinya. Tao menatap balik Kris dengan senyuman terurai di wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Meskipun bukan dengan kata, Kris mengerti maksud Tao dan cukup puas dengan jawabannya. Tak lama, mobil perlahan berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Tao. Ia memersiapkan diri untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Kris." ujar Tao.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh, jangan lupa tuksedomu, Feng." Kris menyodorkan _shopping bag_ kepada Tao yang telah membuka pintu.

Bingung, Tao reflek memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya ini hadiah untuk seseorang?"

"Memang. Orangnya itu kau, Feng." Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tas yang dipegangnya. "Ayo, ambillah."

Tao tersenyum lebar kemudian mengambil tas tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak, Kris."

Kris mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Feng."

.

.

.

Tao menyandarkan diri di sofa. Masih memakai jubah mandinya dengan rambut setengah basah, ia merasa rileks. Setidaknya secara fisik, ia rileks. Namun pikirannya masih ruwet dengan kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum dapat membuktikan bahwa Kris-lah yang membunuh Baekhyun dan ia tidak melihat perkembangan apapun selain dari perselingkuhan Kris. Lamunan Tao harus ditunda saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sehun memanggil.

"Halo?"

"_Dari mana kau? Aku mencoba menelponmu sejak sore, namun kau menonaktifkan ponselmu._"

"Maaf, tadi Kris mengajakku keluar."

"_Benarkah? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan bilang ia menidurimu!_"

"Kami tidak melakukan seks, mesum sialan. Ia mengajakku ke butik untuk membeli tuksedo dan ia membelikanku satu."

"_Wow, Kris sudah jatuh hati padamu. Itu akan memudahkanmu menggali info lebih jauh."_

"Ya, tapi aku harus lebih berhati-hati karena itu berarti aku akan mulai berurusan dengan Lu Han dan mungkin Yixing."

"_Kau benar. Sebaiknya kau menghindari Lu Han dan hanya mendekati Kris ketika ia sendiri._"

"Baiklah. Omong-omong, kau harus tahu bahwa tadi seseorang menelpon Kris dan ia terlihat begitu kesal. Setelah aku tanya siapa yang menelponnya, itu adalah Yixing."

"_Aku heran apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal dan tidak tahan lagi dengan Yixing._"

"_Well,_ aku tidak bisa terus terang bertanya kepadanya, bukan? Lalu, ia pergi dan menyerahkan dompetnya kepadaku. Entah ada berapa uang tunai di dalamnya dan beberapa kartu debit lengkap dengan kata sandinya."

"_Sebegitu pelupanya seorang Kris Wu sampai menyimpan kata sandi penting di dalam dompetnya?_"

Tao tertawa kecil. "Dia pergi begitu lama, aku sempat ke ATM terdekat dan membayar utang-utangku dengan kartunya."

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang selama beberapa detik. "_Kau benar melakukan itu?_"

Tao terkekeh. "Kau percaya?"

Ia mendengar helaan nafas. "_Itu berarti dia mulai memercayaimu, Tao. Kau harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik._"

"Iya, aku mengerti, Sehun."

"_Baiklah, karena sudah malam dan besok aku harus bekerja, aku akan pergi tidur. Kabari aku jika ada kemajuan._"

Setelah bergumam sebagai tanda setuju, Tao mengakhiri panggilan. Ia meletakkan pelan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya untuk mengungkap rahasia bosnya. Namun lagi-lagi, kegiatannya terganggu oleh getaran ponsel Tao yang lain. Ponsel yang dikhususkan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kris.

"Oh, ayolah, apa orang ini tidak lelah? Kau baru saja menghabiskan sore denganku lalu kau mengontak orang lain pada malam yang sama?" oceh Tao sambil meraih ponsel tersebut. Sesuai dugaan, Kris-lah yang mengirim pesan.

_Apa kau di sana, Chen?_

"Ya, ya, aku disini. Apa yang kau mau, Kris?"

_Ya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_

Tidak lama setelah Tao mengirim pesan, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_Kau, tentu saja. Aku pikir kita harus bertemu suatu hari._

Tao terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah tadi sore kau bilang kau menyukai pria bernama Feng?"

_Benarkah? Aneh, aku juga sedang memikirkanmu. Dan kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Omong-omong, dimana istrimu?_

_Sedang keluar. Apa yang sedang kau pakai?_

_Jubah mandi._

_Di dalam jubah mandi?_

_Celana dalam._

"Ayo tanyakan warnanya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menanyakan warnanya." gumam Tao sedikit bersemangat. Pesan baru diterimanya.

_Warna apa?_

Tao mendengus pelan. "Pria yang sedang _horny_ memang mudah ditebak."

_Putih polos. Juga ketat._

_Kedengarannya menarik._

"Oh, tentu saja menarik bagimu, dasar mesum." Tao tertawa kecil. Belum sempat mengetik balasan, Tao telah menerima pesan selanjutnya. "Tidak sabaran, ya?"

_Bayangkan kita sedang di pantai. Hanya berdua. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

Tao mengernyit. "Pergi dari pantai itu secepat mungkin, tentu saja."

_Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dan aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ;)_

Tao mengirim pesan kepada Sehun "Lihatlah Kris mencoba _sexting_ denganku!" dengan lampiran sebuah _screenshot_ percakapannya dengan Kris. Tao menerima dua pesan dari Kris saat ia mengirim pesan kepada temannya. Yang pertama berisi penjelasan hal-hal tidak senonoh yang tidak perlu dijelaskan dan yang kedua berisi pertanyaan.

_Apa kau masih di sana, Chen?_

_Maaf, tanganku agak sibuk._

_Kau sudah _horny _ternyata. Tanganku juga, tangan kiri lebih tepatnya._

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku. Bukan masturbasi!" Tao memijit dahinya pelan sambil tertawa pelan. Kian lama Tao semakin terlarut meladeni pesan-pesan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Bangun sedikit terlambat dari biasanya, Tao terburu-buru bersiap untuk bekerja. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk merapikan diri. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara agar ia tidak datang terlambat dan tidak dimarahi sang _floor supervisor_. Berlari kecil keluar dari gedung apartemennya, seseorang yang familiar telah menunggunya. Berdiri di depan mobil hitam yang kemarin dinaikinya.

"Halo, Kris." sapa Tao terlebih dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Feng." balas Kris tersenyum.

"Ada apa hingga kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, tentu saja. Sepertinya kau agak telat untuk berangkat kerja." Kris melirik arlojinya sambil bergerak membukakan pintu mobilnya. "Silahkan masuk, Feng."

"Tadi malam ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Maka dari itu, aku agak terlambat bangun." ujar Tao sebelum melangkahkan kaki di dalam mobil tersebut. Setidaknya Tao tidak khawatir dengan ocehan _floor supervisor_nya kali ini. Mungkin yang harus dikhawatirkan Tao adalah bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus melekat padanya dan Kris. Dan pemilik mata tersebut tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ponsel yang dipegangnya erat sejak ia melihat kedua orang tersebut beramah-tamah kini menempel pada telinga kanannya. "Lu Han, katakan pada Kris aku akan menemuinya siang ini."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan kemarin? Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi." ujar Minseok sambil melemparkan seprai baru untuk dipasang.

"Memang tidak ada, hanya aku yang harus bekerja dua kali lipat!" gerutu Tao.

"Oh, ayolah, baru aku tinggal sehari dan kau sudah mengeluh seperti itu."

Tao memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ucapan Minseok dan hanya fokus pada kasur yang sedang dirapihkannya.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Tuan Wu?" tanya Minseok yang berhasil membuat Tao berpikir. Haruskah Minseok tahu tentang kemarin?

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku bekerja terlalu keras bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah berbicara pada siapapun kemarin." Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu rekannya. Rekan seperti Minseok mungkin akan membeberkan berita pada orang lain.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa tanpa halangan untuk Zitao. Siangnya dipenuhi oleh kamar-kamar kosong yang berantakan untuk dirapihkan olehnya dan rekannya—seperti biasanya. Namun Tao tak melihat Kris sama sekali—asistennya pun tidak. Padahal tadi pagi dia yang mengantarnya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mungkin saja dia sibuk." Tao bergumam. Tao menggeleng pelan, membersihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi Kris dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Feng, ada waktu sebentar?" Tao menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Lu Han berdiri tegap dengan wajah tidak berekspresi. Meski sedikit gugup, Tao menyisihkan diri dari Minseok dan berjalan mendekati Lu Han.

"Ada perlu apa, Lu Han?"

Dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di dadanya, Lu Han bertanya. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Tuan Wu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Tao berusaha selancar mungkin berbicara.

"Tidak perlu menutup-nutupi. Aku yakin Minseok sudah memberitahu segala yang ia tahu tentangku. Jadi kau pasti sudah tahu tentang 'tugas tambahanku'." jelas Lu Han. "Jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Tuan Wu, katakan kepadaku. Aku akan mengatur jadwal agar Tuan Zhang tidak curiga. Asal kau tahu, hari ini Tuan Zhang menelponku untuk mengatur jadwal makan siang bersama."

"Lalu? Bukannya itu wajar? Mereka sudah menikah, wajar jika ingin makan siang bersama."

"Aku menjadi sekretaris cukup lama untuk tahu nada bicara Tuan Zhang. Beliau tidak kedengaran senang ketika menelponku tadi."

Tao membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Tuan Wu, akan masuk akal jika aku menyalahimu!" Lu Han berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Tao sebelum dicegahnya. Zitao menahan tangan kiri Lu Han.

"Apa kau tahu Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Tao sambil menatap mata Lu Han. Orang yang ditanya diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tuan Wu pernah berhubungan dengannya."

Tao berteriak senang dalam hati. Dengan jawaban Lu Han, ia dapat membuktikan bahwa Kris betul kenal Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk pelan lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Lu Han meskipun orang yang ditinggalnya meneriakkan namanya untuk berhenti. Melihat Tao sudah menghilang di belokan, Lu Han berhenti memanggil namanya.

"Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ia bisa mengenal Baekhyun?" gumam Lu Han sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Tao menduduki sofa ruang tamu, menunggu temannya yang telah dihubungi terlebih dahulu datang. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu Sehun tentang info yang telah dipastikan oleh Lu Han. Yang ia butuhkan adalah keterkaitan Kris dengan arsen trioksida dan kepastian motif. Dugaan sembarang tidak cukup kuat untuk diajukan sebagai bukti.

Asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat, Tao sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi bel pintu yang telah dibunyikan beberapa kali lalu segera berlari kecil membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah, Sehun."

Sehun menempatkan diri di sofa. "Jadi, ada hal apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Siang tadi Lu Han berbicara denganku. Sepertinya aku ketahuan olehnya dan yang lebih parahnya—" Tao mengambil nafas dalam. "sepertinya Zhang sudah tahu tentang aku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tadi pagi Kris datang menjemputku. Mungkin ia membuntuti Kris dan ia melihat kami berdua bercakap-cakap. Bukan salahku, Sehun! Mana aku tahu ia akan datang menjemputku?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tenang dulu, aku ada kabar baik. Sewaktu berbicara dengan Lu Han, aku dapat memastikan bahwa Kris benar mengenal Baekhyun. Lu Han sendiri yang mengonfirmasinya."

"Bagus, aku juga punya kabar baik." Sehun mengeluarkan laptopnya, memerlihatkan artikel-artikel yang telah disimpan olehnya. "Aku berhasil mencari tahu latar belakang keluarga Wu. Ternyata keluarga Wu dan keluarga Zhang cukup dekat sedari dulu. Keluarga Wu memiliki sebuah apotek kecil yang dibiayai oleh keluarga Zhang. Kau lihat kedua anak kecil ini?"

Pada foto kedua keluarga yang Zitao asumsi sebagai keluarga Wu dan Zhang, Sehun menunjuk kepada dua anak kecil yang berdiri berdampingan. "Mereka adalah Kris dan Yixing."

"Dengan kedekatan kedua keluarga mereka, apa mungkin Kris dan Yixing dijodohkan?"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Tao. Mungkin Kris tidak pernah mencintai Yixing sehingga ia berselingkuh."

"Lalu Kris bertemu Baekhyun, mereka berhubungan, Kris mencampakkannya, Baekhyun mengancam akan memberitahu Yixing, dan Kris membunuhnya agar ia tutup mulut."

"Kedengarannya masuk akal bukan?"

Zitao mengangguk senang. "Tapi bagaimana dengan arsen trioksida? Apa hubungannya dengan Kris?"

"Keluarga Wu mempunyai sebuah apotek, bukan? Ada kemungkinan ia mengetahui macam-macam racun. Dan juga, ayah Yixing pernah berhubungan dengan arsenik. Beliau menderita kanker darah dan berhasil diobati dengan arsenik sebelum akhirnya meninggal karena faktor usia. Coba tebak siapa yang mengusulkan beliau mencoba pengobatan dengan arsenik daripada kemoterapi."

"Kris." jawab Tao yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sehun. "Kita sudah mendapat cukup bukti. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin melihat emailnya. Mungkin mereka pernah berkomunikasi melalui email yang tidak Baekhyun beri tahu. Namun untuk dapat melacaknya harus memasang _software_ terlebih dulu."

"Jadi, aku harus masuk ke kantornya dan memasang _software_ itu?"

"Jangan, itu terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan? Lupakanlah. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain." Sehun merapihkan laptop dan barang-barangnya. "Sudah larut malam. Kau harus beristirahat agar dapat bekerja besok. Kita akan berbicara lagi lain kali. Sampai jumpa, Tao."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hun. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu." ujar Tao yang mengantar Sehun sampai pintu depan. Setelah Sehun keluar, Tao mengunci pintu dan kembali duduk di sofa. Senyum lebar tertera di wajahnya. Tao sangat berterimakasih kepada temannya yang telah mendapatkan info besar. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar Lu Han sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Tuan Wu." Minseok memulai obrolan sambil mengelap lukisan di dinding.

"Ya, kurasa Lu Han melihatku keluar dari mobil Tuan Wu kemarin." jawab Tao. Padahal ia tidak tahu benar apa Lu Han melihatnya keluar dari mobil Kris.

Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, kau sudah berhubungan seks dengan Tuan Wu?"

Tao mengernyit. Dari semua pertanyaan yang ada ia memilih yang berbau seksual? "Tidak. Kurasa tidak akan."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau belum mencobanya, 'kan? Siapa tahu Tuan Wu dapat memuaskan lubangmu yang jarang dimasukki itu."

Tao terkekeh pelan. Ia masih tidak menyangka dapat bekerja dengan teman macam Minseok. "Baiklah, mungkin lain kali."

Hari berjalan seperti biasa untuk Tao. Dipenuhi oleh obrolan-obrolan ringan yang sebagian besar merupakan gosip dari mulut Minseok. Di akhir jam kerja, Tao mendambakan air hangat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Meski sudah lama bekerja sebagai _room attendant_, tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa untuk membersihkan kamar-kamar setiap hari. Membersihkan kamarnya sendiri saja tidak setiap hari.

Namun sepertinya Tao harus mengesampingkan rencana relaksasinya. Kris—dengan senyuman di wajahnya setelah melihat Tao, telah menunggu di lobi dengan mobilnya kembali.

"Hai, Feng. Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

"Ya, kurasa. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika makan malam denganku?" Kris berhenti sebentar sebelum mengoreksi ucapannya. "Sebenarnya malam ini aku ada makan malam dengan rekan kerja, tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika setelahnya aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kris tersenyum penuh harap. "Bagaimana, Feng?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Tao tersenyum lebar. Kapan lagi makan gratis di restoran mahal? "Aku akan pulang sebentar dan membersihkan diri."

"Tidak perlu. Pria sepertimu tidak perlu membersihkan diri agar tampil bagus." ujar Kris sambil menarik pelan tangan Tao, menuntunnya agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

Memakan sekitar tiga perempat jam untuk mencapai lokasi yang Kris bicarakan. Kris yang telah melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya sejak mereka masuk mengizinkan diri terlebih dahulu kepada Tao.

"Feng, rekan kerjaku sudah datang. Bagaimana jika kau pesan yang kau suka selama aku bersama mereka? Aku tidak akan lama." ucap Kris tanpa menunggu balasan dan mengecup cepat pipi kiri Tao. Setelah puas mengekori punggung bosnya, Tao mencari meja kosong di sudut ruangan untuknya.

"Satu _mojito_." ucap Tao kepada pelayan.

Sambil menunggu minumannya, Tao mengawasi Kris sesekali. Meski dengan pakaian semi formal, Tao tidak dapat berkata bahwa Kris terlihat jelek. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Kris dapat bergonta-ganti pasangan dengan mudah." gumam Tao.

Tao menyesap kecil minumannya yang telah datang. Rasa mint bercampur limun segar terasa di lidahnya sedikit menutupi rasa rum yang kuat. Ia tidak biasanya meminum alkohol seperti _mojito_. Namun berhubung ia berada di restoran mahal bersama Kris—alias ATM berjalan, lebih baik ia gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Feng." Kris datang dengan segelas _daiquiri_ dan menempati kursi di sebelah Tao. "Ah, _mojito_. Minuman klasik. Terdiri dari dua ons rum putih, dua ons air soda, sesendok teh gula, empat lembar daun mint dan limun."

Tao tersenyum. "Aku cukup terkesan. Kau sering minum _mojito_?"

"Tidak sesering _daiquiri_." jawabnya, menggoyangkan gelas _cocktail _lalu menyesapnya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah mencoba tuksedonya?"

"Belum. Ke mana aku akan pergi dengan tuksedo mahal seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke acara pesta kaum elit. Memangnya siapa aku?"

"Mungkin aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengenakannya. Ke pesta kaum elit." Kris terkekeh pelan. "Menurutku dengan seragam kerjamu saja kau terlihat bagus."

"Seragam ini sangat identik dengan _room attendant_. Kau secara tidak langsung berkata aku cocok berpenampilan seperti ini." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kau lebih bagus tanpa apa-apa? Apa itu lebih baik?" Kris mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya setelah melihat Tao perlahan membuang muka, menutupi kemerahan di wajahnya. Namun tak lama kembali menatap Kris.

"Kau belum tahu aku tanpa pakaian. Jangan asal menebak." Tao mendekati Kris perlahan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Bagaimana kalau aku perlihatkan saja?"

Tao menutup jarak antara mereka berdua dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir lawan bicaranya. Kris yang awalnya sedikit kaget dengan keagresifan Tao kemudian ikut bermain dengan aliran kontak mereka. Sesekali mengubah posisi kepala mereka, keduanya melumat bibir lawan masing-masing. Kris lebih mendominasi bagian atas bibir Tao sedangkan Tao lebih suka bagian bawah bibir Kris. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kris berhasil memojokkan Tao, menahannya di dinding. Untunglah mereka berada di meja paling pojok. Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir Tao yang sudah membengkak. Tao mencoba memutuskan kontak mereka, namun Kris ingin lebih. Tao menarik badannya dan meletakkan jari di atas bibir Kris.

"Ada apa, Feng?" tanya sang bos.

"Tunggu. Aku harus ke toilet. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Haruskah kita melanjutkan ini di toilet?"

Tao tertawa pelan. "Aku akan kembali, Kris." Ia pun belari kecil dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Sedikit kecewa karena kegiatan dengan Feng-nya harus terganggu. Namun sedikit gembira karena ialah yang pertama menciumnya. Kris tersenyum lebar bak orang menang lotere.

Dering _ringtone_ ponsel terdengar dari mantel Tao yang ditinggalnya. Meski tidak begitu berisik, Kris cukup terganggu olehnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia mengambil ponsel tersebut di saku mantel. Terdapat satu pesan masuk. Dan Kris memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu.

_Huang, aku sudah memiliki cara untuk melihat email Wu. Kapan kita bisa bicara?  
_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo! Aku balik lagi^^ Chapter ini baru selesai diketik dan no edit karena bakal makan waktu lagi sementara punggung aku udah teriak-teriak dari tadi. Rencananya chapter ini selesai di akhir bulan kemarin, tapi malah jatuh sakit dan baru kemarin aku sembuh -_- maaf atas keterlambatannya ya. Rencananya chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Aku akan mulai ketik chapternya besok. Anyway, aku udah selesai hiatusnya ya.

Thanks buat yang udah baca, follow/favorite, dan review. Aku baca satu-satu review kalian meski tidak kubalas, dan aku menghargai usaha kalian menekan-nekan keyboard buat kasih komentar dan semangat buat aku. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, apalagi ini no edit. Maaf jika ada yang terkesan aneh. Aku baru nulis lagi, skill-ku sedikit rusty.

Who's excited for the next chapter? B'cause I am!^^v


	6. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Plan**

**.**

**.**

**M for Vulgarity?**

**Drama, Crime, AU**

**Huang Zitao as Main Cast**

**Warning : Yaoi, Adult Theme, and Vulgarity**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 5-**

* * *

Tao segera memasukkan diri ke dalam mobil begitu Kris membuka pintu penumpang. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dan menumpahkan isinya.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau antar aku pulang, Kris." ucap Tao sambil memijit keningnya pelan.

Kris tidak menjawab sama sekali dan mengemudikan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan, Kris tidak berbicara sama sekali. Tao juga tidak memulai pembicaraan karena kepalanya sedikit berat. Terlalu banyak minum sepertinya. Sampai di depan gedung apartemen Tao, Kris berhenti.

"Seberapa jauh kau akan melakukan ini?" Kris bersuara untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menoleh tajam ke arah Tao. "Siapa namamu?"

Tao menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "Feng. Lao Feng."

"Omong kosong, pembohong sialan." Pertama kali Tao menerima umpatan dari Kris. Kris memegang setir kemudi erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Lu Han benar, tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya. Kau suruhan Byun Baekhyun, 'kan?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, namun tidak menjawab. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud kata Kris. Suruhan Byun Baekhyun? Orangnya saja sudah mati. Mungkin Kris belum tahu tentang kematian Byun Baekhyun? Tapi beritanya ada di televisi, bagaimana bisa—Oh, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting Kris salah duga.

"Tidak mau berbicara? Baiklah." Kris membubarkan pikiran Tao. Ia mengambil ponsel Tao yang tadi diambilnya. "Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kris memerlihatkan pesan masuk yang dibacanya. "Siapa dia? Apa dia Baekhyun? Mengapa namaku ada di dalamnya?"

Tao merebut paksa ponselnya dari tangan Kris. Jadi dari sini Kris tahu. Ia melihat sekilas nomor pengirim pesan tersebut. Tidak tersimpan dalam kontaknya, namun dari isi pesannya Tao tahu bahwa itu Sehun.

"Jadi, kau suruhan Byun Baekhyun atau bukan?!" Kris bertanya sekali lagi, dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku suruhan Byun Baekhyun!" Tao menjawab tegas.

Kris mendengus lalu mengangguk puas. "Berapa banyak yang kau terima darinya? Lebih dari seorang pelacur? Atau kau memang seorang pelacur, ya?"

Tao tidak menjawab. Selama ini Kris yang ia lihat, orang yang sering memanjakan pasangannya, sering berucap kata-kata manis berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu arti dari kata 'loyal', tidak?"

Tao mendengus pelan. "Kurasa Tuan Zhang akan bertanya hal yang sama."

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap memukul wajah Tao. Tao sudah bersiap untuk menerima tinjuan Kris. Namun kepalannya tidak pernah sampai pada wajah Zitao. Berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. Alih-alih, Kris menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa kepadamu." gumam Kris cukup keras untuk didengar Tao, yang hanya terus menunduk.

"Keluar." perintahnya tanpa melihat ke arah Zitao. "Jangan pernah datang ke hotel lagi. Kau dipecat."

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan tidak berencana untuk berkata apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk tanpa menengok ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ayah, kumohon, jangan!"_

"_Menjauh dari anakku, brengsek!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tao terbangun akibat nada dering ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Badannya masih terasa tidak enak berkat semalam. Untung ponselnya dalam jangkauan raihannya, Zitao tidak perlu repot berusaha lebih.

"_Zitao, aku mencoba menghubungimu seperti ratusan kali. Aku coba telepon hotel, mereka bilang kau tidak bekerja di sana lagi. Apa yang terjadi?"_ Tanpa melihat nama penelpon, Zitao sudah mengetahui suara di seberang.

Setelah menjernihkan tenggoroknya, Zitao menjawab. "Wu melihat pesan yang kau kirim kemarin malam. Kurasa kita tidak dapat mengakses emailnya sama sekali." Di seberang Tao mendengar geraman pelan.

"_Tidak usah dipikirkan, Tao. Kita sudah punya cukup bukti. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wu melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Baiklah." _Tidak ada lanjutan dari seberang sebentar. "_Maafkan aku, Zitao. Tidak seharusnya aku mengirim pesan itu."_

Ia mengeluarkan helaan. "Bukan salahmu. Aku yang bodoh karena meninggalkan barang sepenting ponselku."

"_Baiklah. Bagaimana jika nanti kita menyusun bukti-bukti untuk diserahkan ke Letnan Kim?"_

"Kedengarannya bagus. Di apartemenmu? Aku bosan di sini."

"_Ya, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kunci cadangan ada di bawah pot tanaman sebelah kanan pintu jika kau tiba lebih dulu."_

"Baik. Sampai jumpa nanti." Zitao memutuskan panggilan sepihak dan menaruh ponselnya kembali di meja nakas.

.

.

.

.

Sadar akan waktu kerja Sehun yang hampir berakhir, Tao bersiap diri untuk ke apartemen temannya. Tak lupa ia pergi membeli beberapa kudapan untuk dinikmati keduanya. Tiba di pintu apartemen Sehun, Tao menekan tombol bel beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Sehun belum pulang. Zitao menggeser pot tanaman di sebelah kanan pintu dan menemukan kunci, seperti kata Sehun.

Zitao memasuki ruang tamu. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mengunjungi apartemen Sehun, ruang tamunya sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali ia datang. Namun satu yang Tao ingat tidak berubah. Meja kerja Sehun. Tidak diubah letaknya atau tempatnya, baik meja, kursi, atau komputernya. Tao meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja dan menempatkan diri di sofa. Ia hanya akan berdiam dan menunggu Sehun. Namun bukan Huang Zitao namanya jika ia tidak cepat bosan. Tao kembali memerhatikan meja kerja temannya.

"Mungkin ada beberapa permainan di komputer Sehun." gumamnya. Tao kemudian menempati kursi dan menggeserkan _mouse_ agar layar monitor kembali aktif. Tao tahu bahwa Sehun tidak pernah mematikan komputernya. Niat awal Zitao yang hanya ingin bermain seketika berubah ketika monitor menyala. Deretan-deretan foto di dalam folder 'Baekkie'.

Dahi Tao mengerut. "Baekkie? Oh, jangan bilang.."

Tao membuka foto pertama. Foto Byun Baekhyun tersenyum dengan latar belakang yang familiar, yaitu tempat dimana ia sekarang berada. Ruang tamu Sehun. Beralih ke foto kedua, rasanya rahang Tao ditarik gravitasi berlebihan. Baekhyun dan Sehun di tempat tidur berciuman. Foto ketiga, Baekhyun dan Sehun tanpa pakaian dengan ikat pinggang melingkari leher Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Foto selanjutnya sedikit berbeda. Tangan Baekhyun diikat ke atas masih berpakaian. Pakaiannya berkurang pada tiap-tiap foto selanjutnya, dilepas oleh Sehun. Dengan terlihatnya piring-piring dan kabinet-kabinet, itu pasti di dapur.

Tao sangat terkejut, entah telah berapa lama rahangnya telah terbuka. Masih banyak foto-foto lain yang Tao putuskan untuk tidak dilihatnya, meskipun ia tahu gambaran umum foto-foto tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan komputerku?" Tao tersentak mendengar suara itu. Sehun, di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sehun?" Suara Zitao sedikit bergetar. Ia bergerak, memerlihatkan monitor yang masih menampilkan foto Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Melihat layar monitor, Sehun terlihat panik bukan main. Ia melepaskan tawa gugup. "Itu sebuah lelucon."

"Jadi semua foto-foto ini hanya lelucon? Begitu? Ini tidak lucu!" seru Tao. "Kau tahu apa yang lucu? Selama ini kau terus mengatakan bahwa kau membenci Baekhyun, bahwa ia menjajakan tubuhnya, tapi kau sendiri memakainya! Kau punya foto-foto ini. Telanjang dengan ikatan-ikatan dan fantasi seksmu. Dasar munafik!"

Sehun mencoba mematikan komputernya. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik."

"Oh tidak, tidak. Mari kita bicarakan tentang Kris." Tao membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya. "Apa kau yang mengirim pesan sebagai Kris di ponsel yang kau beri?"

"Tidak, itu bukan aku." sanggah Sehun segera.

"Akui saja. Kau memanipulasi semua ini, 'kan? Berbohong kepadaku. Berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun. Kau melihat kesempatan menjebak Kris Wu, dan kau lancarkan rencanamu!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kau pikir aku ada hubungannya dengan kematian Baekhyun?"

"Mengapa tidak? Kau mempunyai motif. Ingat saat foto Baekhyun berhubungan seks dengan dua staf tersebar di kantor? Wajahmu pucat pasi. Kau panik karena takut fotomu yang tersebar, 'kan? Kau takut Baekhyun diam-diam mengambil foto kalian sedang seks lalu menyebarkannya. Entah siapa yang tahu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya kepada Baekhyun." Tao berjalan melewati Sehun, mengumpuli barang-barangnya yang ada di meja.

Sementara Sehun mengikuti. "Dengar, kau tidak bisa menghubungkan semua ini dengan kematian Baekhyun. Semua orang punya rahasia, Tao."

"Ya, semua orang punya rahasia. Mempunyai rahasia itu bagus. Kecuali jika kau tertangkap!" Tao bersiap untuk pergi dari apartemen, namun ditahan kembali oleh Sehun.

"Kita sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan bukti. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanya menyusunnya dan menyerahkannya ke kepolisian. Kita hanya satu langkah lagi, Tao." Binar mata Sehun menerang akibat air mata yang mengumpul. Ekspresinya seakan memohon Tao untuk memercayainya kembali.

"Minggir." perintah Tao dingin. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menuruti perintah temannya. Sebelum Sehun kembali menahannya, Tao angkat kaki dari apartemen tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_Hey, Kris. Ada waktu sebentar?_

_Chen. Ada apa?_

_Mungkin sudah saatnya kita bertemu. Bagaimana menurutmu?_

_Hotel Maryland, pukul empat sore. Ruang 2047._

Tao memerlihatkan pesan yang baru ia terima kepada Letnan Kim, yang dibalas oleh anggukkan.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segala kesibukannya, tak terasa hari terakhir cuti Zitao tiba. Suasana hati Tao sedang baik akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan berita yang sedang ia baca pada koran terbitan hari ini.

.

**PEMILIK HOTEL PB&amp;J TERBUKTI BERSALAH ATAS PEMBUNUHAN**

**Pelaku pembunuhan atas penyiar berita terkenal Byun Baekhyun terkuak! Pelaku, Kris Wu, pemilik hotel PB&amp;J melakukan tindakan kriminal tersebut guna menutupi hubungan gelap yang dijalaninya dengan korban. Senjata pembunuhan, senyawa arsen trioksida yang diperoleh via online dan terbukti dengan rekaman pembayaran di rekening pelaku, ditemukan pada mobil pelaku bercampur dengan rambut dan darah korban. Ditemukan banyak pesan dan email antara korban dan pelaku. Semua kepemilikan finansial yang signifikan beratasnamakan Zhang Yixing, yang dinikahi pelaku tiga tahun lalu.**

.

Senyumannya makin melebar. Jerih payahnya tercapai. Merasa rencananya telah berhasil, Zitao memasuki kamar mandinya. Di belakang cermin tempat ia meletakkan berbagai obat, Zitao meraih kantong biru dengan label arsen trioksida yang ia sembunyikan baik-baik. Dibukanya kantong tersebut dan ia tumpahkan isinya ke toilet lalu segera ia tekan tombol _flush_.

"Dia mengancammu, ya?" Zitao tersentak dan berbalik badan. Sehun bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. "Selama ini kau hanya berbicara kotor di belakangnya tetapi manis di depannya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Dia mengancammu, bukan? Apa yang ia ketahui tentangmu?"

Nafas Zitao tidak teratur. Berkat ucapan Sehun, Tao tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali kembali pada masa itu. Masa-masa kelam Zitao. Bayangan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"Apapun yang Baekhyun ketahui, kau sangat membencinya. Dia selalu kembali kepadamu, menyerahkan pekerjaan kotornya kepadamu. Kau mengejar berita dan Baekhyun yang melaporkan dengan mudahnya. Baekhyun yang dipuji, sedangkan kau tidak. Tetapi kau tidak pernah menolaknya. Lalu malam itu, dia memintamu menyelidiki Wu. Kau melihat kesempatan untuk mengakhiri ini. Mengakhiri pemerasan Huang Zitao oleh Byun Baekhyun." jelas Sehun.

Tao berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, tidak menghiraukan perkataan temannya. Sehun mengikuti sambil terus berbicara pemikirannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir bagaimana aku mengetahui ini, bukan? Ingat penyebaran foto mesum Byun Baekhyun di kantor? Kau yang melakukannya, 'kan? Entah bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan foto itu, menyewa seseorang untuk memasang kamera di rumah Baekhyun atau meretas komputer Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku yakin kau yang melakukannya. Apalagi setelah kau mengatakan 'Berteman dengan seorang IT membuatku kecipratan ilmunya.'. Kau tahu tentang perkembangan teknologi. Kau sengaja menggunakan komputer kerja Kyungsoo untuk mencetak foto tersebut sebagai kambing hitam. Secara jelas kau tahu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertengkar di toilet sehari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi pelaku utama."

Tao hanya berdiam menunduk dengan dadanya naik-turun teratur juga matanya memerah, mendengarkan ocehan temannya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Saat kita berbicara dengan Letnan Kim tentang arsen trioksida, kau tanpa ragu mengatakan bahwa racun itu mudah larut dalam air panas. Seingatku kau tidak mengambil jurusan kimia sewaktu kuliah. Kau menggunakan kartu debit Wu saat kau ditinggalnya untuk bukti fisik perolehan senjata pembunuhan. Lalu kau tinggalkan sampel-sampel DNA di mobil Wu. Semua bukti telah berada di tempatnya."

Air mata turun dari mata kiri Zitao, dengan isakan kecil keluar darinya. Tao bergerak cepat menuju dapur, berharap Sehun tidak mengikutinya. Sayang, Tao tidak sedang beruntung.

"Kau seorang reporter, kau tahu hal-hal apa yang diperlukan untuk bukti. Kau telah menyelidiki semuanya. Dan kau berhasil mengarahkanku untuk ikut menjebak Wu." Sehun mengeluarkan dengus kecil. "Kau merahasiakannya dengan baik, Zitao. Sungguh. Aku sangat terkesan."

Tao memandang Sehun, masih dengan isakannya. Tangannya hinggap di punggung, memegangi sesuatu. Sehun mendekati lawan bicaranya, cukup dekat untuk merasakan hembusan nafas Tao. "Semua orang punya rahasia. Mempunyai rahasia itu bagus, Zitao. Kecuali jika kau tertangkap."

"Rencanamu nyaris sempurna, Tao." Sehun mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi temannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuatku tutup mulut?"

Zitao tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Isakan makin memenuhi dapurnya. "Semua orang punya rahasia. Mempunyai rahasia itu bagus. Kecuali jika kau tertangkap." Tao kembali terisak. "Jika kau tertangkap," Tao menggerakkan tangan yang sedari tadi hinggap di punggungnya, memegangi pisau dapur dan menancapkannya ke perut Sehun. "bunuh saja semua yang tahu rahasianya."

Kepala Sehun bertumpu pada bahu kanan Zitao, dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur sakit. Zitao menarik pisau dari abdomen temannya dan kembali menusuknya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Setelah keempat kalinya, Tao membiarkan pisau itu menancap di temannya. Lingkaran merah yang terus melebar mewarnai kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun, yang telah berbaring di lantai. Tao memandangi temannya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, lalu beralih ke tangan kanannya yang ternodai darah orang.

.

.

.

_Zitao memakul handuk kecilnya sambil bersenandung senang. Ia telah bersiap untuk mandi. Air hangat sudah siap untuk membasahi tubuhnya yang lelah. Tao, bocah sepuluh tahun ini sedang senang. Hingga ayahnya berada di hadapannya._

"_Kau akan mandi, Tao?" tanya sang Ayah, mendekati Tao yang mundur perlahan teratur. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan seketika ia melihat ayahnya._

"_Kau tahu betapa Ayah suka waktu mandi." Tao berada di dekapan Ayahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Tao memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri darinya._

"_Hey, berhenti, anak sialan!" seru sang Ayah ketika Tao berlari darinya, memasuki kamar mandi. Begitu pintu tertutup, Zitao mencoba mengunci pintu segera. Namun gagal, Ayah lebih dulu mendorong pintu agar terbuka. Tao kembali melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Ayah menutup pintu dan kembali menghampiri Tao._

"_Dasar anak tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku yang memberimu makan, memberimu tempat untuk tinggal, tapi kau melawanku!" Rasa perih menyengat pipi kiri Zitao dalam sekejap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ayahnya baru saja menamparnya._

"_Kemari kau!" Ayah menarik kerah baju Tao kasar dan mulai membuka pakaian Zitao sembarangan._

_Tangis Tao pecah. Ia meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan. "Ayah, kumohon, berhenti!" ucap Tao sambil terus memberontak._

_Tak ada lagi pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Tao, Ayah mendorongnya hingga tersungkur. Sakit di lututnya melambatkan Tao untuk kembali bangun. Belum hilang rasa sakitnya, Zitao merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di analnya._

"_Ayah, sakit! Kumohon, Jangan lakukan itu!" Tao berteriak sekuatnya._

"_Diam! Anak nakal memang sepatutnya dihukum!" ucap Ayahnya terus mendesakkan penisnya maju-mundur di lubang Tao._

_Bunyi kencang pintu menabrak dinding mengejutkan sang Ayah, yang akhirnya berhenti mencabuli Zitao. Ibu dengan sebatang stik golf berdiri dengan wajah marahnya terpasang. "Keluar!"_

_Ayah melepaskan kontak fisik dari anaknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju istrinya. "Letakkan benda itu."_

_Ibu melangkah mundur teratur dengan senjatanya yang siap digunakan. "Menjauh dari anakku atau kau akan tahu rasa stik golf ini!"_

_Ayah menggeram pelan sebelum mulai melayangkan tinju kepada istrinya. Namun Ibu yang melihat suaminya akan menyerang, telah lebih dulu mengayunkan stik golf tepat pada wajah Ayah. Akibat benturan yang keras, sang Ayah terjatuh. Ibu berlari menghampiri Zitao yang masih menangis, memeluki badannya yang polos._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya Ibu khawatir._

"_Sakit, bu.." jawab Tao sangat pelan. "Ibu, Ayah kembali datang.."_

_Ayah yang telah bangun berjalan menuju keluarganya. Ibu mengeratkan pegangannya. "Aku bilang keluar! Menjauh dari anakku, brengsek!" Ibu lagi-lagi mengayunkan stik golf tersebut. Sekali, dua kali, hingga ketiga kalinya darah memercik dari Ayah, mewarnai dinding bercat putih._

_._

_._

"_Ayo, Zitao, bantu Ibu." perintahnya. Tao menurut dan langsung memegangi kain bagian kaki. Di larut malam, Zitao dan ibunya menarik mayat ayahnya yang telah ditutupi kain mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ibunya lebih dulu menggali lubang di halaman._

_Suhu temperatur yang dingin, juga beratnya tubuh sang ayah membuat Tao melepas hela lelah. Tao mengeratkan mantelnya dan kembali membantu ibunya. Jejak darah yang terseret dari kain menghiasi salju di halamannya. "Kita akan menutupi jejak darah itu nanti."_

_Tiba di lubang yang Ibunya telah gali, keduanya mendorong mayat tersebut hingga jatuh. Segera Ibu mengambil sekop dan menguburnya. "Kita akan katakan pada orang-orang bahwa ia menghilang. Dia tidak pernah pulang dari September. Tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Kau mengerti?"_

_Tao menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa sekitar bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Namun begitu matanya tertuju ke rumah tetangganya lebih tepatnya jendela kamar di lantai dua, Tao melihatnya. Tetangganya, teman sepermainannya. Byun Baekhyun._

"_Zitao, lihat Ibu! Kau mengerti?" Ibu mengulang pertanyaannya yang diangguki oleh Zitao. Tao kembali melihat ke jendela kamar tersebut, namun Baekhyun telah menghilang._

_._

_._

_._

**"_Kau tidak bisa melupakan seseorang begitu saja. Mengubur mereka dan berpura-pura mereka tidak pernah ada. Kau akan selalu terbayang-bayang dengan hal itu, bukan?"_**(Byun Baekhyun, chapter 1)

_._

_._

_._

_Zitao berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya meski kantor baru dibuka oleh sekuriti sekitar lima menit lalu. Setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di mejanya, Zitao beralih ke meja kerja Kyungsoo. Di komputer Kyungsoo, Tao memasukkan USB berisi info yang sulit didapat. Ia harus menyewa orang untuk mendapatkannya. Dua buah foto Byun Baekhyun sedang berhubungan seks dengan dua staf yang berbeda dari kamera tersembunyi. Tanpa ragu Tao menekan_ _tombol _print_.__  
_

_"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tapi seseorang harus menjadi kambing hitam di sini. Dan kau yang paling berpotensi."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Zitao mengecek jam tangannya teratur sambil melihat sekitar. Sore ini ia menunggu 'teman' sekaligus koleganya, Byun Baekhyun di kafe yang telah disetujui keduanya. Tidak lama, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang._

"_Halo, Zitao." sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman ceria. "Senang kau mau membantuku."_

"_Ini akan menjadi kisah menarik, Baek. Karena itu aku setuju." balas Tao juga dengan senyum. Padahal hatinya berkata lain. "Bagaimana jika aku pesan minum sebelum kita mulai?"_

"_Oh, ide bagus. Kopi hitam terdengar enak. Cukup menghangatkan di sore yang dingin ini." ujar Baekhyun sambil melepas mantelnya lalu menempatkan diri di kursi._

_Zitao mengangguk dan mulai mengantri untuk memesan. Sebelum Tao membawa pesanannya dan Baekhyun untuk diminum, Tao terlebih dahulu meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan kantong biru berisi bubuk arsen trioksida dan menuangkan sebagian ke kopi Baekhyun. Mengambil sedotan plastik, Tao segera mengaduk kopi tersebut agar larut._

"_Ini, Baek." ucap Tao meletakkan pesanan temannya di hadapannya. "Lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat tertutup agar tidak ada yang dapat menguping, seperti di mobilku. Bagaimana?"_

_._

_._

"_Perutku tidak merasa baik, Tao." keluh Baekhyun dengan wajahnya pucat. "Aku ingin muntah."_

_Zitao segera mengambil kanton plastik yang telah ia siapkan, tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan muntah akibat racunnya. Baekhyun bersandar lemas setelah muntah banyak. "Zitao, apa kau bisa mengantarku ke rumah sakit? Kurasa aku butuh perawatan."_

"_T-Tentu, Baek. Akan aku antar ke rumah sakit." Zitao melajukan mobilnya. Tao cukup kaget ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk ke rumah sakit._

"_Baek, jalan sedang ramai dan jalan yang tercepat macet. Aku harus berputar jika ingin sampai lebih cepat."_

"_Lewat jalan mana saja, yang penting sampai. Cepat, Tao, sakit sekali!" kata Baekhyun merintih kencang. Tao tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menyadari ke mana ia pergi sehingga Tao hanya mengajak Baekhyun memutari kota tanpa ada niat untuk singgah ke rumah sakit._

_Sepuluh menit memutari kota, mata Baekhyun melebar. Menurut gejala yang Tao baca di internet, mungkin Baekhyun sedang mengalami _shock_ dan tak lama penumpang di mobil Tao tidak lagi bergerak._

_Setelah mengonfirmasi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, Tao menepi. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil yang dipersiapkannya untuk darah dan rambut Baekhyun juga racun untuk ditempatkan di properti target Tao._

_._

_._

_Keluar dari butik, Tao melihat mobil Kris parkir dekat. Untungnya mobil terparkir ke arah berlawanan dengan Zitao. Tidak mungkin si sopir dapat melihatnya kecuali Tao mendekat. Tao diam-diam berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Matanya bergerak sana-sini mencari ATM terdekat. Beruntung, Tao menemukan satu. Sebagai bukti fisik, Tao memesan arsen trioksida dari internet, dikirim ke alamat Kris, dibayar dengan rekening Kris. Selesai mentransfer, Tao segera keluar dan masuk ke mobil Kris seakan-akan ia baru keluar dari butik._

_._

_._

_Tao segera memasukkan diri ke dalam mobil begitu Kris membuka pintu penumpang. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil yang berisi darah dan rambut Baekhyun serta dan racun arsen yang telah ia siapkan dan menumpahkan isinya. Begitu polisi menemukan bukti fisik ini, Kris tidak dapat bebas. Rencana Huang Zitao telah selesai._

_._

_._

Tao meraih perabotan-perabotan dapurnya dan merusaknya. Piring-piring dipecahkan. Begitu juga gelas dan mangkuk. Rak piring dirobohkan. Tidak lama dapur Zitao terlihat hancur. Terlihat seperti bekas orang berkelahi. Kantong biru tempat racun arsen Tao letakkan di telapak tangan mayat Sehun lalu meremasnya agar kantong tersebut dipenuh oleh sidik jari Sehun lalu dimasukkan ke saku celana Sehun. Tao kembali meraih tangan Sehun, kali ini ia menggores lehernya dengan kuku jari Sehun. Tao harus membuat polisi yakin bahwa Sehun menyerangnya lalu Tao menusuk Sehun sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri. Bukan Tao menusuk Sehun sebagai bentuk pembunuhan.

Tao meraih telepon dan menekan tombol yang telah dihafalnya. Tao berbicara sambil menangis agar terdengar realistis. "Letnan Kim, ini Huang Zitao. Kurasa kita mengirim orang yang salah. Oh Sehun baru saja menyerangku! Kumohon tolong aku!" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Tao mematikan telepon.

Setelah puas dengan 'pekerjaannya', Tao berpura-pura meratapi Sehun. Berpura-pura seakan ia menyesal menusuknya. Seakan ia tidak percaya bahwa Sehun menyerangnya. Kali ini, Zitao yakin bahwa rencananya sempurna.

Namun lagi-lagi nyaris sempurna.

Tao tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang teman juga kolega berdiri menyaksikan semuanya. Menyaksikan bahwa Huang Zitao membunuh Oh Sehun. Huang Zitao dengan sengaja merusak dapurnya, menyakiti dirinya, juga menempatkan senjata pembunuhan seakan racun tersebut adalah milik Oh Sehun agar polisi tidak mencurigai Huang Zitao dan percaya bahwa pelaku sebenarnya adalah Oh Sehun.

Orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Selesai!\^^/ Lega banget rasanya nyelesain ini. Muter otak dulu buat taruh hint di sana-sini, buat semuanya berkaitan. Capeeek ;_;

Semoga kalian ngerti jalan ceritanya, karena banyak yang dipotong-potong apalagi di flashback. Kalo ada yang ga ngerti tanya aja, gak bayar kok. Dan yang paling penting, semoga kalian suka endingnya. Tadinya pengen dijelasin lebih tentang Dio sebelum end, tapi I'll leave it to your imagination, ya^^v

Thanks buat yang udah baca, follow/favorite, and review (meski tak terbalaskan). Baca review membangkitkan hasrat membara untuk lanjut nulis/? Maaf jika ada salah penulisan a.k.a typo, edit cuma sekali karena permintaan khusus oleh hyung tercintah 'suimin' untuk di post segera. UB cemangadh, ya hyung!

Terima kasih banyak atas segala dukungannya. Semoga aku dapet aspirasi buat nulis ff kayak gini lagi. (Kemungkinan sih ngga. Capeeek bruh ;_;)


End file.
